Tears and Rain
by MissSweetB13
Summary: When Darien walked home through the park he didn't know everything would change when he found a crushed Serena.
1. Broken Girl

**Tears and Rain**

(This story was inspired by Lady Fyria's chapter 23 of "Stange Love", whose permission I had obtained before I began. I thank her very much.)

**Chapter 1: Broken girl**

It was a cool autumn afternoon. Darien was walking through the park as he made his way home from the arcade. The leaves crunched under his feet as he walked past the trees and dozens of children playing games. But he took little notice of his surroundings. His mind was somewhere else, or rather on someone else. Today was the first time in ages that he hadn't gotten to tease a certain blonde hot meatball head. She hadn't been at the arcade or the café today. For some reason this bugged him, it wasn't that he couldn't survive without her presence or something silly like that. But there was something off about her absence.

He continued walking along when he felt a strange sensation. It was similar to when Sailor Moon needed Tuxedo Mask but not quite. He continued to walk and the feeling grew stronger and stronger till it felt like his head would explode. He looked around but he was in a far more secluded area now with no one close by. Clouds darkened with soon to be rain and he decided to just head home.

But just as he was about to move on something splashed on his cheek. Rain? No, it wasn't cold and as it trickled to the edge of his mouth it tasted salty. Another droplet hit his forehead and he looked up. High above his head in a tree sat a teenage girl with long flowing golden hair, head in her hands.

"Meatball head?" he thought.

He was surprised by how he didn't hear her since when she cried she wailed like the cry baby she usually was. But she was almost silent now. Only when he really listened did he hear her quiet sobs escaping from between her hands.

Without a second thought he began to climb, it was as though his body had a mind of his own. He wasn't even sure just how concerned he truly was. But something he couldn't explain was telling him to go to her. It took no more than fifteen seconds for him to reach the branch she sat on. For a moment he said nothing and she didn't notice his presence.

"Meat…" he stopped "Serena?"

Her head slowly lifted from her hands. It was then that he saw there were cuts all over her hands, but the amount of blood seen couldn't have all come from her.

"Serena?" he said again "are you alright? Why is there blood on your…" he didn't finished.

As Serena looked up at him, the look on her face nearly broke his heart. Sadness that he had never seen before in his entire life. The look of a shattered girl. Tears were streaking down her cheeks but she stayed silent as she continued to stare unblinkingly at him.

"Uhh…Sere…."

Before he knew it she threw her arms around his waist and loud sobs came out between gasps of breath. Tears and blood stained his jacket but he didn't care. He wrapped his arms around her back and gently stroked her hair. So soft. For a while they simply sat there till the rain clouds drifted over their heads and the first droplets began to fall. Feeling the moisture consuming them Darien pulled away slightly but still held her.

"Serena? Perhaps…"

"Why?" she whispered.

"Huh?"

"Why is life so cruel?"

"I don't understand"

"Why couldn't I get there in time?"

"What are you talking about?

Serena looked up at him.

"Why couldn't I save her?", her shout echoed through the trees.

It was then silent save the pitter patter of the rain now drenching them.


	2. Confining

Probably should say that this story is based in the first anime season not long after sailor v joined. Sorry it took a while to update. School can claim all your time. Thanks for all your patience. I also wanted to thank the following reviewers for commenting. You guys were the first ever to do so and kept me going. Big thanks to:

Lady Fyria

ncisduckie

LoveInTheBattleField

Lina2121

Secret Saturn

TheMoonPrincess110

...

**Confining**

Darien only stared at her in shock after her outburst before she began to cry again. After a moment he held her close and whispered in her ear.

"Come with me?" he asked.

She nodded slightly and he took her up in his arms while she wrapped hers around his neck. Slowly and gently he lowered them down the tree. It took some time to reach the ground for Darien had to be careful not to let Serena slip with one hand and while holding on the branches with the other. But eventually they reached the grass below. He gently lowered her down against the tree.

"Serena" he whispered "What happened?"

Just then a mother and young son were walking past. She told him off for something and he began to cry loudly. At the sound Serena began to tremble and shake uncontrollably. Her eyes were beginning to roll into the back of her head. Darien grabbed her held her close.

"Come on Serena, please don't go, stay with me." It was odd to say that because it wasn't like she was dying, but the state she was in scared him to death.

His train of thought was interrupted when he felt her calm down and clinging to him again. He relaxed slightly and carried her to bench. He wet a handkerchief in fountain before returning to side. He slowly bean to wipe the blood from her hands.

"Please Serena, tell me what happened."

Serena looked down as though deep in thought before taking a deep breath.

"I was walking through the park…" she began in a shaky voice "to get to Raye's house for a study session with the girls. As I was walking I saw the exit ahead and there was a girl playing with a ball near the road. As I walked closer I saw the ball bounce onto the road and she went to get it. Just as this was happening I saw a car coming at her. The diver was on their phone and oblivious to her. I started to run with all my might. But then I…I" She stopped for a moment as more tears began to flow down her face "I tripped…" she choked. "Of all the times in my life to screw up it had to be then. I screamed at the girl and she looked up to see the car. The driver only then saw her and tried to swerve. But…but…he was going too fast and she…" Serena began to choke up again "and then he just drove off, without even looking back …"

Darien had stopped cleaning her hands and had to use all his will power to not squeeze them off. His blood boiled to a point where he though his veins would burst. How could that bastard do that to a child? It was unforgivable. Even more so that he made his Serena cry. His Serena? Why would he think that? He heard Serena talking again and focused on her again.

"I got to the girl. There she was on the ground, barely moving, crying in pain. There was so much blood. I held her gently as an ambulance was called. She looked at me, she was so scared. It made me think of how I used to be held by my mother when I hurt myself and she'd hold me, and then sing a lullaby. So I sang gently to her. She seemed to calm down bit. Just then the ambulance arrived. They took her up in a stretcher. I hid my hands so no one would notice. Then I overheard one of them saying quietly that it would take her a miracle to last even the night. They drove away. I don't know what hospital they took her to. Before I knew it I was up in the where you found me. I don't know even…if…she…made…the…trip."

She began to cry again and Darien held her close.

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through that", he hushed.

"It's my fault. If I hadn't tripped then maybe…"

"No, it's not your fault, don't ever blame yourself."

He then decided that she needed to be around loved ones. He scooped her up in his arms and she didn't protest. He didn't care about the odd looks he got. He didn't know where she lived but he knew that Raye's place was about a minute away. Serena mumbled something but he didn't hear her. But then she spoke again, clearly addressing him.

"Why Darien? Why are people so cruel?

"I don't know Serena, I honestly don't know."

"Darien."

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you found me."

She then appeared to be asleep. Darien just kept on walking. But she just had her eyes closed. The day's events were playing again and again in her head. She couldn't tell him the true and full story without giving away the biggest secret of her life. By the scouts would have to know of what she discovered that day, even if she didn't want to tell them. But she was glad Darien had found her. She couldn't explain why, but somehow she felt safe in his warm strong arms.


	3. Shared Sorrow

Thank you to all my reviewers. Your words of encouragement (along with the discovery of some great writing music) have kept me going.

...

**Shared Sorrow**

The temple was deserted and peaceful. The only sounds were the pitter patter of rain and the distant voices coming from inside. Darien made his way to the door, Serena still safely in his arms.

"Where is that meatball brain?" growled Raye.

The girls sat around a table scattered with chips, lollies and school text books.

"Oh lighten up Raye", sighed Mina.

"You don't think she's battling a youma do you?" asked Lita.

"I don't think so" answered Amy "Serena would have contacted us is she was. But I'm still getting worried; Serena is rarely ever this late."

"Well when she gets here she's gonna cop an ear load from me. Who does she think she is? I still don't get how she could be our leader?"

Just then a knock came from the door.

"Well it's about time!" Raye stormed to the door and opened it. "Serena, do realize how late you are? I can't believe…"

She stopped as she realized it was Darien who stood before her, drenched.

"Darien? What are you doing he…"

She noticed the sleeping blonde in his arms, her face wearing an expression of torment.

"Serena!" she screamed.

At the sound of her shouts the girls ran to the entrance. When they saw their friend's face and the handkerchief bandages on her hands they gasped in horror.

"What happened?" Amy whispered through tears.

"Who did this to her!" Lita began to crack her knuckles, looking to take her blame out on something.

"Come in Darien, lay her on the sofa", gestured Mina.

Raye simply stood there in shock, speechless. She had been lecturing on about her friend when she was in trouble. She felt awful.

"Please Darien," Amy began "tell us what happened"

He simply looked at Serena before taking a deep breath.

"There was a car accident involving a young girl…"

In an instant Amy was checking Serena all over from anything broken when Darien stopped her.

"She's fine apart from some cuts and bruises. But I can't say the same from her heart. She blames herself for not being able to save the girl. I fear that her mind bares the worst injuries which will take time to heal.

Lita took Serena's hand and looked at her suffering friend. "Oh Serena, you poor thing. You of all people don't deserve this. Thank you for bringing her here Darien."

Darien smiled slightly before looking at Serena one last time. He didn't want to leave her but he had to take care of some things.

"I have to leave now. Raye, could you call me when there's an improvement, I'd like to know how she's doing."

"Of course."

"You still have my number?"

"Y…Yes", she whispered. She didn't know why she hadn't deleted it when they broke up. Something told her to keep it, just in case.

Darien then headed out the door into the now subsiding rain. He looked back at the temple one final time. "Sleep well Serena."

...

A few hours had passed since the whole ordeal. Raye had called Serena's mum, explain that she would be staying over for a few days to do homework. The girls had said the same to their families and had set up beds in the lounge room. Deep down they all knew that there was more to this story than what was said. The girls took turns watching over their friend. Raye barely left the room.

Lita cooked a large stir fry for the girls and left a large serving for Serena. When it was time for bed Lita, Mina and Amy fell asleep after an hour. But not Raye. She sensed the torture of Serena's soul and wished she could take it away. She rested her head against Serena's and gave her a small gentle hug. "I'm so sorry Serena", she whispered "So sorry."

Raye wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep. Across the city in his apartment, Darien sat up on the couch, deep in thought. There were so many questions, like how did he know where Serena was? And why was his attitude towards her slowly changing? He also thought about Sailor Moon. It had been surprisingly quiet with the Nega-verse, but it was more ominous than comforting.

He lay awake for another hour or so. His thoughts bouncing all over the place. But they kept on coming back to Serena. The look on her face flashed again and again in his mind. He couldn't remember the last time he was this worried about anyone. There was something about her, something special he had noticed, even while teasing her. Like destiny or something had made them meet.

Eventually his eyes grew heavy from the day's events and sleep enveloped him. He dreamed of his mystery princess once more, begging for his help. But it was different. Though her face still could not be seen completely, her eyes stuck out in the mist. There were tears in them. And they were also a beautiful shade of ocean blue, which he had seen on someone else as well.


	4. Truth

Tears and rain

Thanks to everyone for reviewing and my apologizes for taking so long, I have been bombarded with SACs and homework. But here it is:

...

**Truth…**

The sun had risen high in the sky and it was a crisp sunny day. Lita was the first to wake to the rays of light on her face. She looked to the clock on the wall. It read 10:30._ 'Breakfast time'_ she thought, perhaps Serena would like something to eat before they asked her the big question. She got up and peered over at her friends still sleeping soundly. She noticed Raye was not in her bed but rather asleep next to where Serena had slept. The couch was empty. Serena! Where was she?

"Guys! Guys! Wake up!" she shouted.

A bunch of moans responded to her call. Amy slowly rose.

"Mmm…what is it Lita?"

"Just a few more minutes", sighed Mina.

"Mph" added Raye "What is it?"

"It's Serena! She's gone!"

The girls bolted up and dressed with lightning time. They searched the house from roof to storage rooms but Serena was nowhere to be seen. Panic was setting in so they looked all over the house and garden once more. Amy looked outside and was about to leave when she heard a rushing coming from the temple's prayer tree. She walked under it and looked up. A few branches above her sat Serena wrapped in a shawl. Amy climbed a few branches so that she was just below Serena who had barely noticed her. She was looking out into the city with a small but sad smile on her lips.

"Serena?" she gently called.

Serena looked at her, eyes still full of sadness.

"Morning" she said, barely louder than a whisper.

"Could you come down please Serena; the girls are worried sick about where you'd gotten to."

Serena nodded slowly and the two descended down the branch.

When the rest of the group found the duo there were a few tears and a lot of hugs.

"Come on Serena, I've got a stack of pancakes ready," offered Lita

Serena smiled briefly and responded with a small "ok."

Once settled in the lounge room the girls ate up their breakfast hungrily but Serena only nibbled at her food and picked at the rest. The girls knew that it had to be something huge to cause this sort of behavior in her.

"Please Serena," Mina began "tell us what happened."

Serena nodded and took a deep breath, fighting the threating tears trying to emerge in her eyes.

"I was walking through the park to meet up with you guys when out of nowhere a youma appeared and began to wreak havoc. When it wasn't attacking the innocent kids playing, it was draining their energy. I transformed into Sailor Moon and was able to lead it away from the majority of the public. We battled and this one was far more skilled and speedy than the rest. It landed more cuts and bruises than I did. Then to make matters worse it began to torment me and laugh. I tried contacting you guys but it simply laughed and said it was no use; it had put up a barrier which prevented any communication. You guys wouldn't even be able to sense the danger. It laughed with pleasure when it said not even Tuxedo Mask would know."

It was no use, the tears began to fall again as Serena remembered the horror of yesterday. The scouts tensed at her words. _A new youma with greater power and the ability to prevent any and all communication and connections?_ This was a danger unlike any other they had faced so far. They had to be prepared and take down this creature and fast. Serena took another breath and despite the rivers of tears streaming down her face, she was able to continue her story with only a slight shake in her voice.

"We continued to battle and it was clear I was losing. Then I was on my back before I knew it trying to get up, but my legs felt like stone. The creature was about to blast me when a voice cried "Get away from her!" I turned my head to see a girl of about 8 throwing stones at the youma in pure anger. The youma laughed at her feeble attempts and told her to stop. But she just kept on going. The monster then got angry and said that it had had enough of the "twit" and said one small blast would take care of her. I forced myself to stand up and began to run with all my might. But then… I…tripped. The worst time to be a klutz had happened. I hit the ground but I tried to get up again. Though disoriented I heard the girl scream and looked up to see a blast of energy coming at her. I used my Moon scepter against it but the attack was only deflected slightly. And the girl didn't move. Before I knew it there she was on the ground in a pool of blood. The youma disappeared laughing, saying next time that would be me in floor. I ran to the girl and picked her up, she was barely conscious and I saw the fear in her face as tears fell. I cried too at the sight of her and began to sing my favourite lullaby to calm her. It helped a bit but it was clear that she wouldn't have long unless she got to a hospital soon. Someone had apparently called for an ambulance and the medics tended to her. Her mother came running to her side hysterically. When the medics explained that she would need a miracle she snapped into a fit. She started screaming and crying and then she turned to me. Seeing the blood even on the de-transomed me, she took my collar and began to shake me screaming in tears "it was you wasn't it? You did this to my baby you bitch!" I didn't fight her off. I felt too guilty. After a minute or so someone pulled her off me and she joined her daughter in the ambulance. I don't know which hospital they went to so I don't know if she…made it."

Serena buried her face in her hands and let out more quiet sobs. "What are we going to do guys? How can we stop this monster?"

The girls gathered around and hugged their tormented leader, wishing they could take away her pain. It was bad enough that the youma was a major threat and worse than anything else they've ever faced, but to see they're best friend in such a mess was shattering. They just hoped she'll be alright.

...

A/N: to anyone who may be interested, I've begun to post stories on FictionPress under the same penname and I'd love some feedback. (p.s the first story I've posted was written when I was 14 so it may be a little less sophisticated than the rest, thanx.)


	5. Healing

**Healing**

For the next few days the girls stayed at the temple while coming up with plans on how to lure out and capture this creature. Serena stayed quiet most of the time. She was still recovering from the trauma and the girls didn't want to rush her. Luna came over the second night as well to comfort Serena, which did help her a fair bit. Amy decided to try and track down the victimized girl to see what her condition was. Serena's mood picked up slightly but the youma's attack was very powerful and she was still rather weak.

...

On the fourth day Darien awoke from another dream of his princess. In this one she was crying and calling out to him to help her. She did not ask for the silver crystal this time. She simply begged him to come find her and hold her tight. He decided to take a walk through the park to clear his mind. On the way there as he walked along, he realized that his feet had taken him down the same pathway as last time. And sure enough as he looked up he saw the same tree that he found Serena in that day. She wasn't there this time. He felt a deep throbbing in his chest, but he kept on walking, his thoughts once again on that sweet blonde.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't realize that he had come to Raye's temple until the call of a black bird snapped him out of it. He was about to walk away when a flash of Serena's horror stricken face made a tear spring in his eye. He decided to check on the girl. _Damn! Why couldn't he get her out of his head?_

He was a few steps away from the door when it opened up to show a surprised Raye.

"Darien? What are you doing here?"

"I…well…you see…" he sighed and scratched the back of his neck, a habit when he was nervous. "I came to check on Serena."

Raye was shocked at the use of her actual name but quickly dismissed it and softened her expression.

"She's fine. I mean she's still rather down but she's much better than before. And her appetite is beginning to come back so that's a clear sign."

Darien smiled at the thought of Serena stuffing her face with junk with an expression full of joy. He hoped he'd see her smile soon. He quickly gave himself a mental shake and focused on Raye again.

"So, are you going to come in or not?" Raye asked.

Darien quickly followed her inside the house. He was greeted and thanked profusely by the girls in the hallway. They turned the corner to the lounge room. Mina slid open the door and gently called out, "Hey Serena, you have a…"

She stopped talking as they entered and smiled at the sight of what laid before them. Spread out on the couch was a sleeping Serena. Luna was curled next to her purring quietly. One hand was resting gently on her back as though she fell asleep patting the cat. The other hand was under her head with her golden hair spread out all over the place. But what made Mina sigh gently was her face. For the first time in the four days she was sleeping peacefully. Her face was relaxed and calm; a small smile was showing ever so delicately on her lips. Darien felt his heart beat faster and even some red was sneaking into his cheeks. Feeling the warmth in his face, he politely but hastily said good-bye to the girls and left.

"What was that all about?" spoke Lita.

"No idea", answered Amy.

Mina just smiled to herself as the girls scratched their heads. She saw him blushing. Though she knew of Serena and Darien's behavior towards each other she also knew that there was something deep and beautiful hidden between them that they wouldn't admit, not even to themselves. Hey, she was the Sailor scout of love for crying out loud, of course she'd notice before anyone else. They heard a hushed moan and returned their attention to their friend who was waking up. Her eyes fluttered open and focused on her friends who were all staring at her.

"What's going on? Did I miss something here?" she asked.

"Darien just paid a visit, that's all."

"Oh! Damn! I wanted to talk to him."

"Wow, that's certainly an attitude adjustment towards that guy. It seemed like you hated him", said Lita.

Serena felt a hot rush shoot through her and shook her head. "I never actually hated him. He just peeved me off a lot. Besides after that day, how could I not look at him differently?"

"And he's such a hunk!"

"Mina!"

"What?!"

The girls all burst into laughter and even Serena giggled a little. It was nice to see some joy in her face again. They settled down again and decided it was time for some lunch. Lita hopped up from the table and headed for the kitchen. But before leaving she turned at the door.

"Any favourites you guys want."

"Not fussed"

"Something sweet"

"Something savory."

She then turned to Serena.

"Is there anything you'd like Serena?"

She thought for a moment and then looked up.  
"Can you make some of your special rice balls? I'd love some of those."

Lita smiled at her friends answer "You got it!" and left.

The rest of the day went relatively uneventfully and by night time Serena was becoming more and more like her old self again. It was clear that I would probably take as much as a few weeks before she was back to normal but seeing their friend smile was more than enough for now.


	6. Encounter

**Encounter**

On the fifth day since the accident Serena decided it was best that she went home. Though the girls wanted to protest they respected her decision, but insisted on walking her home. When they arrived they all pretended to be cheerful for the sake of Serena's family. Days passed and Serena's mood continued to improve, which was a major relief for all. But that day was still in the back of all their minds. Serena especially kept on thinking about the youma and the girl. The thought of that happening to someone else, even someone she knew and cared about, shook her to the very core. But still she put on a brave face.

One day, a week and a half since the incident, Serena was walking home from school when she passed a new store. It was a quaint little shop that sold handmade knick-knacks. She spent the next half hour looking at the place from top to toe. She was about to leave when something caught her eye. Tucked away in a corner was a beautiful little jewelry box. It was round and navy blue with golden stars and on the top was crescent moon that encased a ruby red rose. She gasped as its beauty and instantly looked for a price tag. Failing to find one, so she took it up to the counter. An older woman with short purple hair greeted her warmly.

"Good evening my dear. What can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering about this jewelry box."

"Ahh, I see. Well I think that you should know that it isn't a jewelry box, it's a music box."

"A music box? But where's the key, or even the opening for that matter?"

"Because this is no ordinary music box. It's called a Galina love box and it's a true mechanical wonder."

Serena looked at the object with fascination and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"How does it work?"

"Well as for the clock work, I have no idea. However the man who makes these told me how they open up. He said that he made each one unique and they only open when a special song is played, and the inside of each one is a wonderful surprise."

"But how do you know which song to play?"

"He didn't say." Seeing Serena's face fall she continued, "But he told me with 100% certainty that every box I buy will be sold to the right customer, who will figure it out. This is the last one I have, and there have been no returns."

Serena didn't understand why, but there was something about that little box that made her heart flutter ever so slightly.

"How much is it?" Serena asked hopefully.

"2000 yen."

"Shoot!" she shouted on the inside. She didn't have enough at the moment. And she wouldn't have enough until next week.

"I'm afraid I'll have to come back to pick this up next time." She smiled sadly.

"Very well sweetheart. But you'd better hurry. These never last for long on the shelf."

She nodded and took back the object to where she found it. But before leaving she gazed at it once more. Its stars sparkled in the sunlight like the real thing. Not evening thinking about it, Serena reached inside her pocket and drew out her star locket and opened it. Beautiful music met her ears and she found herself calmer then she had been in days. A movement then caught her eye. To her surprise the love box slowly began to open and something glittered from underneath and a small tune began to play that complimented her locket. The music filled her soul with an amazing joy. She was about to see what was under the lid when a clock chimed for 5:00. Shoot! If she didn't leave now she would be able to buy a birthday gift for her mother at her favourite store.

With a quick thank you she rushed out the door. WHAM! She found herself falling to the ground. But she never hit it.

Darien was strolling through the streets after seeing Andrew at the arcade. Once again Serena was not there. He now knew that he'd be lying if he said he didn't miss her smile, her laugh, even their arguments. He had just rounded a corner when he heard a melody of such sweetness and recognized it instantly. Was Sailor Moon close by? Did she need help or something? Why wasn't he picking up on her? Without a second thought he began to run. The music got louder and louder, and then stopped. He looked around but she was nowhere. A bird call distracted him. WHAM! Something hit him in the chest and he instinctively grabbed it before it fell.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry sir!" Serena said as she looked up at the man. "Darien?" she whispered.

"Hey" he huskily whispered back.

Realizing he was still holding her, he quickly (and almost reluctantly) let her go. She stumbled slightly but regained her balance. They stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

"So…" he began "um… how are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you."

Darien looked into her clear blue eyes and though he saw that same spark as she used to have, he also saw sadness hidden deep in them.

"So, I heard you paid a visit to Raye's the other day."

"Eeer…yeah I did."

"Were you worried about me?"

"Umm….." Darien couldn't help but blush ever so slightly as his heart thumped against his chest.

Little did he know that his heart wasn't the only one racing. As Serena looked up into those sapphire eyes she found herself unable to look away. There was some mesmerizing about them that just drew her in. She moved closer, as though under a spell. His head began to move down to hers like he felt a physical pull to her. They were only an inch away when…BEEP BEEP BEEP!

The sound made the two jumped apart as though they'd touched fire. Serena cursed under her breathe as she checked her watch.

"OH NO! If I don't hurry the shop will close!" she shouted. Serena was about to run off when she stopped. And before Darien knew it she stood on tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek. His eyes widened at the gesture as he stood speechless.

"Thank you for helping me Darien," she whispered "perhaps I miss judged you, see ya."

And with that she took off with lightning speed, leaving Darien dumbfounded in the middle of the street. A few moments later he snapped out of his trance. A smile curved its way on to his lips as he touched his cheek. It was still warm, and tingled. The smile on his faced stayed for the entire walk home. But he also thought about the music. Sailor moon was so close to him and he missed her by seconds, perhaps even passed her civilian form. Great, three girls, no girlfriend, and one heck of a mystery to figure out. And yet he didn't feel the least bit worried, as though he knew everything would work out in the end.


	7. Trouble and Relapse

**Hey everyone! I'm terribly sorry this took so long. I had a bad dose of writers block with this particular chapter. School work was also consuming a lot of my time. But rest assured that I haven't abandoned this story, and I refuse to. It will be finished! This chapter is also double the length so that hopefully makes it up to you all. Big thanks to all readers and reviewers. Your words of encouragement keep me going. Oxox**

**...**

**Trouble & Relapse**

Serena was just able to get to the store and buy her mother a new bottle of perfume that smelled of cherry blossoms and jasmine. There was a small birthday celebration for Irene Tsukino's 41st birthday the next day and it always amazed everyone how she still looked so young. By the time the party officially ended it was late afternoon.

Little did she know that while she celebrated, the scouts were in battle.

"Shoot!" cried Jupiter as she tried to get up from the ground.

She was covered in bruises and cuts along with all the other scouts. The monster laughed as it nearly finished collecting some energy from a few children. Mars was able to shoot a fire ring and cut its tentacle like limbs that came out of it's back. The monster hissed with anger, but then laughed.

"No matter, I have enough energy gathered for now, and tell that moon brat that next time we meet I'll kill those she loves right in front of her. And then it's her turn!"

And with that it disappeared cackling.

"What should we do?" asked Mercury, "Should we tell Serena?"

"No, I don't think we should. She's only now back on her feet. Who knows how she'll react?" The raven hair scout sighed as she sat down and rubbed her bruised leg.

They all nodded silently before saying their good-byes and heading home. But how would they hide their injuries? They may heal faster that others, but not that fast!

...

Serena skipped along the path as she made her way to a new café to meet her friends. Café Moonlight, it was called, a little tucked away, in a corner place with cute music and great pastries! Serena licked her lips as she made her way to the location. As she approached the place she saw her friends sitting by the window, they were talking with very serious faces. As she opened the door they looked up with clearly fake smiles.

"Hey girls, what's up?"

"Hey Serena, you're on time?!" laughed Raye.

"What?! Believe it or not I can be on time."

The girls laughed before moving over so Serena could sit in the booth. She was about to pick up a menu when she noticed something odd.

"Um, girls? Why are you all dressed so funny on this nice day?"

Serena observed her very oddly clothed scouts to find Raye wearing a baggy pair of jeans, Lita almost choking herself with a thick scarf, Amy a saggy sweater, and Mina was sporting a full on track suit! The foursome eyed each other worriedly but they stayed silent. Seeing their reluctance to talk, Serena crossed her arms and huffed loudly.

"Spill!"

"Oh Serena, stop it! So what we look a bit out of place. Stop being so paranoid!" steamed Raye.

Serena slammed her hands on the table and stared down Raye.

"To you I may be a Meatball head but I'm not clueless. It's hot enough to swim and you each are sporting winter wear. Mina has never worn a tracksuit in her life for crying out loud! If you guys were trying to be subtle, then you failed."

The four teens sunk their heads, knowing they were busted. If they didn't tell her now they would pay for it.

"Tell me what's going on, I'm your friend, I have a right to know."

Amy sighed as she removed her sweater and Lita whipped off her scarf to reveals cuts, bruises and lacerations all over. None of them looked too serious but with the scouts healing rate, it probably didn't look so good the other day.

Serena gasped and nearly jumped the table to get a better look.

"Oh my gosh! Are you guys ok? What happened?"

"Easy Serena, we're fine."

"Who did this to you guys?"

Lita scratched the back of her head and looked to her friends before they reached a silent agreement.

"Well...you see...we were, attacked by a youma."

"A youma? But I don't understand, why would you try to hide this if it was just a…"

Serena stopped and both arms dropped to her side as her eyes bulged. A dark expression swept over her and for what seemed like an eternity, there was dead silence. The girls watched their best friend as she simply stared at her lap.

"Serena?"

"It's THAT one…isn't it?"

Lita scooted over and put her arm around Serena and gave her a squeeze.

"Come on Sere. We'll get this beast; I know we can beat her."

Serena nodded and then raised her head to give a big smile.

"Yeah, that creepy thing will get what's coming to her. Now let's order. I'm starving!"

The girls all laughed and the rest of the afternoon went by without a hitch. When they all went their ways Serena took a detour. As she got closer to her destination she slowed her steps. The depressing, horrid feeling crept back into her heart as that day's events once again played out in her mind. After a few more minutes she arrived at the little store she had visited last week. But this time she only had eyes for one thing. The music box. She went to the corner where she had left it last time. It wasn't there. Frantically she searched the whole shelf but it was nowhere to be seen. She then went up to the front counter to find the same lady she talked to the other week. Upon asking her about the box the lady put on a sorry smile.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but I'm afraid I sold it a while ago to a dashing young man. But I'll be getting a new shipment in a week from now. Perhaps you'll find another one you like."

"Yeah, perhaps," and with that she Serena left and dragged her heels the rest of the way home.

When she walked through the door her mother greeted her with a warm smile.

"Hi honey, who was your time with the girls?"

"It was great."

"I made cookies."

"Thanks. Maybe later"

At these words Mrs Tsukino nearly sprinted over and placed he hand on her daughter's forehead.

"Are you feeling alright love?"

"I'm fine mum. I just ate too much at the café. I'm just going to lie down a bit."

"Ok, if you're sure."

"See you for dinner."

As Serena climbed the stairs and opened the door to her room she let the fake plastered smile fall from her face. She didn't want to think about the youma, so she even found herself attempting homework to distract her. She even finished it! When dinner was ready she ate a few bites before excusing herself, saying she didn't have much of an appetite. This made the mouths of her father and brother drop to the table.

Before going to bed she sat by the window, gazing up at the night sky. She let her locket play, giving her a small comfort of relief. She thought of Tuxedo Mask. It had been a while since she had last seen him. And while she still thought him to be oh so dreamy. She also found her thoughts to drift towards Darien. She didn't understand why but she found her heart flutter at the thought of him. It didn't seem to be out of pure gratitude.

"I must be going crazy." She thought, as she opened the window to allow Luna to come in when the guardian returned.

Serena hit the covers and was asleep in minutes. Not long after Luna slipped through the window's crack and curled up against her mistress. Just as the ebony cat was about fall asleep when she was rudely awakened on account of her being kicked off the bed.

"Ouch" she moaned.

"No…No..."

Luna turned to find the sleeping blonde twisting and turning under the covers. A cold sweat had broken over her forehead as she continued to groan.

"Please…stop it… don't hurt them!" tears began to trickle down her face as she continued to squirm.

Luna jumped on her bed and poked at Serena's chest hard.

"Serena. Serena! Come on, wake up!"

….

She was in the park again. That creature had drained all life from a group of children. She tried to move, but it was as though her body was frozen. The youma laughed and began stalking up on her like predator in the night.

It it continued to laugh wickedly "There's no running this time moon brat, this is the end of you."

Just then a bolt of lightning hit the monster. Sailor moon was able to move her head slightly to see the scouts appear. A great battle broke out with neither side prevailing. She tried with all her might to even budge an inch. No luck.

Once again she heard that vile cackle, and saw all the scouts on the ground in clear pain.

"No…No!" she shouted but the creature only grinned.

"So long suckers."

"Please, don't do this, stop it, don't hurt them!"

But it was too late. The youma raised its staff and a burst of dark energy came out. It hit the scouts and in an instant...they were gone.

Tears poured like rivers down her face. Suddenly she was able to move and sunk to her knees. A shadow came over her, and she looked up to be face to face with evil amber eyes.

"Time to die" it whispered

Its hand came up and was about to strike down when something whizzed past and cut the creatures hand. Sailor moon gazed down at the ruby rose and then looked up to spot Tuxedo mask jump down from a tree.

"Parks are meant to be a place of joy and fun. You have disturbed that peace, and for that I won't forgive you."

He ran at the creature and drew his stick which he used like a sword. The creature transformed one of its arms into a blade and charged. They fought and once again a victor could not be determined. The sky began to darken as grey clouds covered the sun. Rain began to cascade down. Just then the creature fell down and appeared to be at the mercy of Tuxedo mask.

"This is the end," he stated.

"That's what you think," the youma hissed. It stretched out its staff and shot a blast of negative energy straight at Sailor moon.

She tried to move but once again it was as if she were stuck solid. She braised herself for the oncoming impact. Upon seeing this, Tuxedo Mask dashed over and stood between her and the attack, arms outstretched. Sailor moons eyes bulged and she tried to speak, but no words would come. He craned his head to her and whispered.

"I love you, Serena."

Then his mask and hat faded to reveal a very handsome and familiar face. The blast hit. She felt a sharp pain.

"NOOOOO!"

…

Luna gave up and scratched Serena's arm.

"NOOOOO!" she screamed, and bolted up in bed so fast that Luna once again fell off it.

Serena looked around to the familiar surroundings of her room. She gasped for breath and clutched her chest, wiling her heart rate to slow. More tears fell and she buried her head in her hands, sobbing quietly. She felt a small weight on her lap and then another on her arm.

"Serena?"

She looked to see a pair of chocolate brown eyes, full of worry. A paw rested on her arm.

"Oh, Luna, I'm sorry I kicked you, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. But are you alright? Did you have a nightmare?"

She nodded as more tears streamed down and landed on Luna's midnight fur. Rain began to plummet down, and a slight rumbling of thunder sounded in the distance.

"What was the nightmare Serena?"

She took three deep breaths.

"The youma…the scouts…Tuxedo Mask…it blasted them…they…they."

She couldn't finish and shivered. It was too painful to remember.

"Oh, Serena, it was just a dream. Everything will be ok."

But her words did little to comfort her. Serena stared at the rain and flashes of lightning out in the distance and cringed.

"But Luna, what if this creature is too much for us?"

"You can't think like that, as our leader you must stay…"

"Luna..."

Serena turned to her friend with more tears and an expression that shook even the guardian.

"I'm afraid Luna. I'm so scared. I feel so helpless. I've never been so terrified in my life. What if it gets you guys…and I can't do anything…I just…I just…"

She struggled to strangle the words out. Luna looked up at her and snuggled up to her, knowing this must be torment for the girl. Serena hugged her closed and lay down, covers over her head. The tears refused to subside, and hushed sobs escaped her lips. She jumped with each lightning flash. The rain continued to plunder down.


	8. Afraid

**Hey guys, sorry this took a while, exams are coming up at there's revision going on. And chuck in some outcomes and SACs (assignments), not to mention finishing off school work. And what do you get? No time for writing, that's what! But thank you to all my followers who have waited. Sorry it's a little short but I felt the ending was just right. Will post the next chapter soon!**

**...**

**Afraid**

The next day Serena made the decision to act normal…a decision easier said than done. Every time she saw someone close to her, an image would flash through her mind of them lying on the floor, broken, lifeless. On several occasions she even had to excuse herself, claiming she had to go to the bathroom. But it was just so they wouldn't see her tears. The nights were the worst of all. Each time she had the exact nightmare as before. Each time she'd wake up in a cold sweat and crying. She had to make Luna swear not to tell the others, saying she'd be ok. This lasted three days.

After another night of nightmares and almost throwing up, Serena was too afraid to go back to sleep. Even though it was early on a Saturday she had to get up. She took a nice long shower to deliver her further from drowsiness. She got dressed, and carefully made her bed gently without disturbing Lunar and snuck out. As it was a surprisingly warm day she wore only a knee length white summer dress with ballet flats.

As she walked she thought about what could be done. Give herself up and perhaps save everyone else in exchange? NO! Absolutely not! Even if a deal was made, the Nega-verse would never keep their promise. There was only one solution. She had to stay strong and when she met with the youma once more, she would take it down. No matter the cost. She continued to walk, allowing the sun to warm her. By the time she was paying attention to her surroundings she heard the crunching of leaves under her feet. When she looked around she found herself on the outskirts of the park. She hadn't been here since that day. She didn't know why but she took a deep breath and continued walking.

Since it was so early there was almost no one around. The leaves were dropping from the trees and drifted to the ground. The large pond in the park's centre was crystal blue and not disturbed by a single ripple. Under different circumstances she'd think it beautiful. But she paid no attention. She saw the spot near the water where it all happened and a few silent tears rolled down her cheeks. Seeing a bench nearby she sat down, allowing her mind to go blank, and she even drifted off to sleep.

…

Darien jogged through the park at a steady relaxed pace. He had woken up late, something he rarely did, even on weekends. After checking the weather he grabbed an umbrella and headed out the door. As he began to slow down, he noticed that dark grey clouds were rapidly forming. Not before long the first droplets began to fall. He opened his umbrella and decided to finish off with a leisurely stroll. He always enjoyed walking in the rain.

He continued to walk until he reached a strip of trees. The same strip he had found Serena on that sad day. His mood was slightly damped now. He decided to take a different route out of the park. He thought about her more and more these days. He also remembered that he had something for her back home. But that would be for another time. Lightning began to flash and thunder rumbled in the distance. He passed the vast pond as the rain stirred the water, the exit would be up ahead soon. Something caught his eye on almost the other side of the pond. He didn't know how on earth he spotted it. Poking out of a cluster of bushes under a tiny weeping willow was a thick strand of something silky and gold.

….

It must have been a while before she awoke to a damp feeling on her face. She opened her eyes to the dark clouds circling in the sky, and rain now drenching her once more. It was crazy how fast the weather had changed. Now there was barely a dry patch on her. She began to shiver. A flash of lightning and a crack of thunder made her jump from the bench and whimper.

"Why does this keep on happening to me?" she sniffed.

The storm grew worse and she found herself running, trying a feeble attempt to escape it. She got to a point where she'd seek shelter anywhere. Spotting a weeping willow with adequate shade, she crawled through some bushes into a small space. Turns out, the rain was so heavy that there was little difference, but better than nothing. She pulled her knees up to her chest and shuddered from the cold.

"Please…" she whispered to no one in particular "I'm so scared of what this creature will do, I need the strength to protect those I love. Please help me. I just feel so lost."

She remained huddled like that, head down, trying to block the now seemingly raging storm from her mind. There was a rustling sound but she took no notice. Then she no longer felt the rain on her, but she still heard it all around. She slowly tilted her head up.

"Serena?"

She looked up to find a pair of sapphire eyes looking into hers, full of concern.

"Darien?"


	9. Comfort and Confession

**Hello dear readers. I'm quite impressed that I got up this chapter done so soon due to me having exams, grrr! But they're all over so I have more time now. Thanks for your patience all the same. Warm fuzzies to all. Anyway, enjoy!**

**...**

**Comfort and confession**

"What are you doing out here in the rain Meatball head?" he said the name like he was addressing a close friend, rather than as an insult.

"I…I…well you see…I was…"

There was an ear splitting crack of thunder and Serena couldn't help but let out a cry and put her hands on her ears. Darien instinctively pulled her close and rested his chin on Serena's head. The thin dress she wore was soaked and she felt like ice. With each flash and boom she jumped and whimpered quietly. He gently stroked her back; trying to warm her and assure her that it was alright. They stayed like that until the storm calmed down.

"Come on, it's ok now," he whispered.

She nodded and shuffled away so he could stand up properly. When he looked down it was strange how small and timid she looked. Serena was always a petite girl but when around him it didn't matter. Even though he had always towered over her, she wasn't the least bit intimidated, and she had the voice to prove it. But now she seemed like a lost and lonely child. He offered a hand which she took to pull herself up. He led her out of the bushes and together they huddled under his umbrella. They walked in silence until they exited the park and found more shelter under a strip of shops.

"Do you live close by?"

"It's 20 minutes away by foot."

"My apartment is only 5. And I'm sure you wouldn't want to walk home looking...like that."

He quickly averted his eyes and tried not to blush as Serena looked down to find that her dress clung to her and it wasn't hard to see what she had on underneath. She turned red at the sight and wrapped her arms around herself, before nodding at him to lead the way. Unfortunately Darien didn't have a jacket on to give her. So instead he just held her close to his chest as they walked. There still weren't a lot of people out yet so they got lucky. At the feel of his warm skin, she found herself becoming even more like a tomato. She desperately prayed that he couldn't feel her quickened heartbeat.

True to his word, Darien's apartment was only a 5 minute walk away. When they arrived Serena was still dripping wet. She should have felt concerned or nervous about being in his apartment. He was a grown man who while she met ages ago, she didn't know much about him. And yet she couldn't have felt safer.

"Wait here, I'll be back."

She nodded as he disappeared momentarily and returned with a very fluffy bathrobe.

"Here. You can change in my room over there. When you're done, you can pop your dress in the dryer in the room to the left.

"Thank you." She replied in a tiny voice before leaving.

When she went into Darien's bedroom she couldn't help but look around a bit. As she suspected, it was perfectly neat and tidy. But she noticed that there was also close to nothing sentimental anywhere. She spotted around three photos but that was all. She quickly changed into the robe that felt amazing and instantly made her feel warmer. Serena heard noises for the other room. It sounded like he was doing something in the kitchen. She sat on the bed for a moment. She breathed in the robes scent. It smelled just like him. Clean, fresh, and a hint of…roses? She sighed deeply and fell full on the bed with a deep sigh. Who was she kidding, she couldn't deny it anymore. Since the day he rescued her from that tree, she had found herself falling for Darien Shields.

…...

Darien watched as she left for the bedroom. He then thumped and slumped on the couch. He felt so lost at the moment. Serena was in so much pain and he wanted nothing more than to take it all away. Since the day they had first met he had only really encountered her feisty side personally. But he had come to observe her bubbly personally, and glimmers of her deep warmth. But now he saw a whole new side of her. Her vulnerability, her shyness, compassion, sympathy, and maturity. But most of all, he saw just how deeply she cared for others, and her willingness to help without a second thought. The amount of kindness in her he had seen in a rare few others.

He went to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate for the two of them. While there he heard the sound of the dryer being switched on. He smiled as it finally struck him. His feelings for Serena weren't changing; they were surfacing for what they truly were. He had slowly but surely been falling in love with her.

He heard the shutting of a door and sure enough there stood Serena, looking like a very fuzzy bunny.

"It's a bit big, but it's so fluffy so who cares," she smiled weakly.

Darien handed her a cup of chocolate which she took gratefully and drained half of it in a single gulp. He couldn't help but smile as she now had chocolate all over her top lip. He cleared his throat and gestured to her lip to which she quickly wiped. He then sat on the couch and asked her to join him. She did so but remained quiet.

"Serena?"

"Mmm?"

"How come you were hiding in that bush before?"

"I hate storms. Any form of lightning or thunder freaks me out. So I sought shelter where ever I could."

"I see. Well I was also curious about something else."

She looked up at him, knowing what he was most likely to ask.

"How did you come to be in the park so early on a Saturday? It's just not like you, I guess."

Serena immediately dropped her eyes, wanting to avoid his which seemed to look into her very soul. Those same eyes that belonged to the guy she wanted to share everything with now. But she had made a resolution to not tell anyone. She didn't want them to worry about her anymore.

Seeing her hesitation he decided to change the subject.

"Care to watch a movie?"

"Sure."

"You like the Avengers?"

"Love it."

So they sat on the couch and watched the movie. Not a word was exchanged between them. Finding the day catching up with her, Serena slipped into sleep near the end of the film. Darien gazed upon the sleeping angel now leaning against him. She looked so serene, so at peace. In was nice to see her relaxed. He sighed in content and found himself too falling asleep.

He dreamed of his princess once more. Her crystal blue eyes were staring into his with both warmth and sadness. He suddenly felt guilty for how his feelings were changing. As though sensing his distress, she stepped forward and took his hand, the touch so familiar. While she was so close, her face still wasn't clear.

"It's alright," she hushed.

"What? How did you-"

"Shhh. There's no need to worry. All will be revealed soon. It will be ok."

"Please, tell me. Who are you? I somehow know we've met before. And that once I find you, everything will work out. Please tell me."

"Search for me, and you will find me."

"Where?"

"All you have to is-"

"NOOO!"

…...

Darien jumped awake and nearly fell off the couch. He looked next to him to find Serena thrashing all over the couch. Her face was twisted in pain and grief. A few lone tears fell from her face.

"NO! STOP IT! STOOOOOOP IIIIIIIIIIIT!"

Darien grabbed the blonde and shook her hard.

"Wake up Serena. Wake up!"

Her eyes flew open, dazed and disoriented. But she calmed down.

"Darien…" she breathed.

"Are you ok? That must have been some nightmare."

"Don't worry. I'm alright. Really."

"But Serena-"

"Believe me. You don't need to worry." She wiped away her tears and gave him a reassuring smile.

He knew she was lying, but it was clear that she wasn't going to tell him. Serena then looked to the clock that read 3:00. She jumped from the couch with a gasp.

"Oh no! It's so late. Mum's probably worried sick."

She dashed for the laundry and was fully dressed when she came out. She grabbed her shoes and was at the door before Darien could even blink. She was about to turn the knob when she felt two strong arms wrap around her. She felt his face come down as he huskily whispered in her ear.

"I know it's not my place to pry. But I find myself worrying about you more and more. And I want to worry about you Serena. So, are you sure you're going to be alright?"

Serena put her hands on his, and sighed deeply.

"Thank you for worrying Darien. I'll be ok."

"If you're sure-"

"I am."

He handed her a piece of paper.

"My number, if you want to talk sometime."

She took it and whispered a thanks.

"I should go."

"Would you like me to walk you home?"

"Um, it's not that I wouldn't like that. But, you see, my dad, he's rather protective. And he jumps to the wrong conclusions."

"Well then maybe I could-"

A cell phone went off and Darien quickly answered it.

"Hello?... Hey, what's up?...I see…..but I'm…can't this wait?...Oh…..fine then, I'll get onto that."

He closed his phone and then turned back to her.

"Sorry about that. Something just came up that I can't jet out of." He handed her his umbrella, "just in case. Sorry again."

"It's ok. These things happen. See ya around."

She opened the door and began to walk out. She once again felt his touch. His hand grasped hers. She turned and before she knew it he planted and soft, warm kiss on her cheek which he lingered on.

"See you soon."

And with that he closed the door gently behind him, leaving a stunned Serena in the hallway.

She touched her cheek tenderly as it still tingled, and smiled.

"Wow…"


	10. In Need

**Hello dear readers! Really proud with how fast I got this one up! Holidays are almost here for me so I have even more time. WooHoo! Warm fuzzies go to all readers and reviewers. Oxo**

**...**

**In need**

Serena walked home, her mind completely blank of anyything save that kiss. She couldn't help but smile as she touched her cheek. While it had subsided, it was still raining a fair bit. Serena mentally thanked Darien for the umbrella as her clung to the handle as though it was a lifeline and picked up the pace. She was still 15 minutes away from home when she heard a ringing sound coming from her pocket. She pulled out her phone which she was surprised to find undamaged by the rain.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi sweetheart."

"Oh, mum, what's up?"

"I just thought I should let you know that I won't be home for the next day or so."

"Why?"

"Well, it's Dad. There was an accident on his way back from a friend's house."

"Oh my goodness! Is he alright?!"

"He's fine, he's fine. He's got a broken femur and will be in hospital until Tuesday. I just arrived there too. I won't be back until late that night with him. Sam has gone to a friend's house until tomorrow night. Will you be alright until I get back?"

"Don't worry mum, I'll be fine, just take care of Dad."

"Alright sweetie. Thank you. I'll see you soon. Love you. Bye."

"Love you too. Bye." Serena hung up and continued to walk home. She'd be alone tonight. Something that she didn't want to be. When Serena got home the house felt so cold, empty and lifeless.

Trying to make the most of the situation she cooked a dinner and sat down with a sundae to watch a movie. For a while it distracted her. Serena even found herself laughing at the funny characters in the film. When the movie ended she did her nightly routine and went to bed. She looked up at the moon once more before saying a little pray for strength and falling asleep. A sleep she regretted.

Once again she had that awful dream. She was stuck, her fellow scouts and friends, dead. The energy blast was coming at her. Tuxedo Mask saying her loved her before his mask faded away seconds prior to impact. The face underneath a little clearer this time.

Serena bolted up in bed once more. But this time she couldn't keep down the bile in her throat and rushed to the bathroom. After completely emptying her stomach, Serena sat on her bed, knees pulled up to her chest. Luna hadn't come back yet, even though Serena needed her more than ever. She checked the clock to find that she was only asleep for less than an hour. She thought back to the last part of her dream. Tuxedo mask…his true face, she almost knew it. Especially those eyes. So blue, so deep, so…comforting, just like…..

Serena shook her head at the thought.

"No…Darien couldn't be Tuxedo Mask," she whispered."It just doesn't seem possible…no matter how much I wish it was…"

All the same, she had an urge to hear his voice. Hear his words wash over her like a balm, soothing her soul. She rummaged around and found his phone number and then fetched the cordless phone. She dialed his number but hesitated to call. Was she calling to late into the night? What if she woke him and he got angry? But the fear of sleep made her take a deep breath and press the call button.

It rang twice before a voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Um… hi Darien…it's me."

"Serena? Funny, I was just thinking about you. What's up? Are you ok?"

Serena briefly blushed before taking another deep breath. She couldn't hide her fears from him a moment more or she'd go nuts.

"Well…things have been…I'm…" she sighed "I'm not ok at all Darien."

"What's wrong?"

"For a while now, I've been having nightmares, about that day, only worse. Now I see those I care about most, in that girl's place."

"Serena, you can't blame yourself. Have you talked to anyone about this? Your parents perhaps?"

"Actually, I never told them about the accident in the first place. And the girls don't know about the dream either."

"What?! Why?"

"I just…I didn't want to burden them with worrying about me, ok."

"Oh Serena, you could never be a burden on anyone."

She felt herself blush a little, but a few tears also sleeked down her cheeks.

"For I guy who used to make my life miserable, you sure have a wonderful way with words. Thank you."

"You're welcome. And.. I'm sorry for what happened in the past. I promise you, that's behind us."

"Ok."

"But you'll always be my sweet little Meatball head."

She could help but giggle at that.

"So how are things at home?"

"Well…"

So Serena divulged about her situation at home to Darien."

"So…you're all alone at the moment?"

"Yeah."

There was a rustling sound but she paid it no mind.

"Hey Serena."

"Yeah?"

"Could you hold on for a minute?"

"Sure."

That one minute felt like an eternity, he eventually got back on. But his voice sounded muffled, and there was a rumbling sound in the background on his end of the line.

"Hey, sorry about that."

"No worries. Darien? What's that noise I hear?"

"I'm tell you later."

"Ok…"

So they began to talk. The topics were random and just after 10 minutes Serena even found herself laughing whole-heartedly. It was amazing how he made her feel this way. Darien couldn't help but grin at her laugh. It was one of the most wonderful sounds he'd ever heard.

"So you think you'll be ok tonight?"

The smile instantly faded from her face.

"…honestly, I'm afraid to even close my eyes. Those images won't stop haunting me. And being alone tonight makes it even worse…"

"So what you're saying is…you want some company?"

"Well, yeah." She sighed. "Why?"

Just then a stone tapped at her window.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"Something just hit my window."

"Go have a look."

Serena crawled to the other side of her bed, not knowing what to expect, and looked out to find a figure standing below.

"Now you said something about wanting company?"

"Darien…" Serena breathed as she gazed down at the man below her window, starting to get wet with a light shower. She felt very nostalgic at this scene, as if it had happened before. She couldn't help but smile.


	11. Saviour

**Hello readers. Wow! Updated in a week, that's got to be a personal best. Well that's the holidays for you. Enjoy!**

**...**

**Saviour**

"Well, are you really going to let me soak to the bone out here?"

Serena quickly snapped out of her trance and went down stairs to answer the door, her heart pounding. She hesitated before turning the knob and opening the door to reveal him standing in her doorway. For a moment they just stood there, looking at one another in silence. She then nearly leaped forward into his chest as Darien wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Anytime…"

Serena then looked up at him, his blue eyes gazing into her heart, making her feel so safe and at ease. His head began to bow closer to hers. Serena raised herself on tiptoes.

_This is it…_ she thought.

Her eyes began to close as they moved in. Their lips were less than an inch apart…

BOOM! A crack of thunder sounded which made Serena jump will a shrill gasp before cringing. Darien pulled her close and ushered her inside the house.

_So close… _

"Are you ok?"

"Mm hmm"

"Come on, I brought some more hot chocolate powder."

He led her to the couch before heading to the kitchen. He returned with mugs and sat down next to her. Unfortunately the storm was growing worse and Serena had curled into a ball as if to protect herself. He offered a mug which she gulped down hungrily before flinching as the thunder and lightning continued to cascade down. Darien drank half his chocolate before snuggling close and gathered the trembling blonde in his arms.

"Why do these storms keep on happening?" she whispered.

"Don't know, it's been rather hectic lately."

"I wish they would stop," Serena clung closer to Darien.

_I don't… how else would I able to hold you like this?_

"Whoever came up with the idea of storms is a jerk."

Darien couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"But without the rain it brings, all the plants would die."

"True, but why does there have to be thunder and lightning? Autumn can be one of my least favourite seasons at times."

"Is there anything you do like about autumn?"

"I like how the leaves change colour and fall. Then I rake them up and jump in the piles."

Darien laughed at that one.

"What about you Darien? What do you like about autumn?"

"Like how the temperature gets all balmy. Not too hot, not too cold."

"Do you have a favourite season?"

"Not really. You?"

"I love spring and how the sun is always shining. But what makes it the best is how all the flowers come out, like the cherry blossoms, and roses, especially the red ones. They're my favourite."

Darien smiled at that. Who'd have thought?

And their conversation went on, from weather to hobbies to aspirations and so on. Time ticked by and it wasn't until 2 hours had past that they finally settled into a comfortable silence, simply enjoying each other's company. Darien was about to ask Serena something important when he noticed she was sound asleep, her breathing even, her face beautifully calm and at peace. He gathered her up and carried her bridal style upstairs. After looking in each room he found hers easily. He walked across the room when his foot hit a text book which caused him to stumble and jolt the sleeping girl awake.

"Huh? What happened?"

"You fell asleep. I was putting you to bed when I tripped over a book and woke you. Sorry."

"That's maths for you, always a real pain."

"Ha ha," he laughed as he laid her on the bed and tucked her in. "Sorry, but I should go…" he whispered before getting up and turning to leave.

Serena jumped up from the bed and ran forward. She flung her arms around him and hugged Darien from behind.

"No…don't go. I can't stand to be alone. Please stay with me tonight," she begged.

At her words his resolution crumbled and he let a small sigh.

"Alright, I'll stay."

He turned around and whisked her up once more and laid her on the bed. He pulled up the covers and lay on top of them next to her.

"Thank you…"

She snuggled up close to him and within ten minutes she was asleep once more. A small part of Darien told him to go now. It would be a disaster if he had a run in with Mr Tsukino. He knew how protective that man was of his daughter. But he just couldn't bring himself to pull away from this sleeping angel. She was so amazing, so beautiful. He brushed a stray strand of hair off her face. On impulse he leaner in closer still and placed a soft warm kiss on her forehead.

"Mmm…" she moaned.

He settled in and soon was asleep as well. He dreamed of his princess once more. Her face he could almost see. She looked at him with a look of peace. She didn't come forward; she simply looked at him and spoke four words.

"I love you, Darien."

Darien awoke rather confused but with a smile on his lips all the same. He read Serena's clock which said 9:30am. He decided to leave now, and not wake her. She looked too serene too wake. It was the first night of good sleep she'd had in a while and he couldn't take that away. He placed something on her pillow before heading downstairs and out the door.

Serena woke up two hours after the best sleep she'd had in weeks. She dreamt she was in a field wearing a white and gold dress. As she bent down to pick a flower a figure dressed in armor with a cape came up to her. He had ebony hair and blue eyes like the ocean. He looked so familiar but Serena couldn't quite put her finger on who he resembled so well. She stood before him and smiled knowing he was someone important to her. He presented a ruby red rose to her which she took gratefully and smelled. He then held her close, his own scent of roses too. He bowed his head and whispered in her ear.

"I love you, Serena."

Then she woke up, feeling warm and tingly. She then remembered last night and felt wonderfully joyous. She noticed Darien wasn't there anymore. She was about to go look for him when she saw a letter on her pillow, along with a crimson rose like that in her dream. She smiled as she put the flower in a small vase on her dresser and breathed in its glorious scent. She then sat on the bed and opened the letter which read:

_Dear Serena,_

_Good morning sleepyhead. I'm glad to see you slept well. You deserved it. I'm sorry to have left you but I had to take of some errands, and I'd rather not risk a run in with your father, injured or not. Meet me in the park tomorrow after school. There's something I've been meaning to give you, and there's something I want to ask._

_Darien_

Serena blushed at the note and sighed in content. She was looking forward to seeing him again so soon. She wondered what he wanted to say. There were things she wanted to tell him too. She opened the window of her room and filled her lungs with the fresh air, wondering what tomorrow would bring.


	12. Final Confrontation

**Hello dear readers! Really glad I got this chapter up so soon. Very proud of how it turned out. The end is in side! Two chapters more and it's done! IMPORTANT: after the 2****nd**** last chapter I have an important announcement. What is it you ask? You'll just have to wait and see! Anyway, enjoy! **

…**...**

**Final Confrontation**

School couldn't go fast enough for Serena on Monday. All she could think about was Darien. Repeatedly she had to be snapped back into reality by Molly before their teacher noticed.

"Geez Serena. You're being especially inattentive today aren't ya."

"Oops, sorry Molly, I guess I have a lot on my mind lately."

"Well if ya wanna talk just let me know."

"Thanks Molly, you're a true friend."

The minutes crawled by but finally the last school bell rang. Serena skipped down the path towards the rendezvous point when she stopped by a strip of shops. Since Darien was giving her something, it was only fair she gave him something in return, as a thank you gift as well. She didn't exactly know what he would like so she went with the safest option and popped the local bakery and bought him some mocha cookies. She then proceeded towards the meeting spot. While the sky had a good few grey clouds, it was still a lovely balmy day.

Serena entered the park and looked around for Darien. He didn't seem to be here yet. She walked around until she spotted him on a park bench overlooking the pond. Next to him lay a small white box with a pink ribbon around it. She took a breath and made her way up to him. On her way she stepped on a twig which caught his attention. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself."

"You're on time."

"Oh don't act so shocked."

"Anyway, I'm glad you came." He stood up and pulled her into a hug. "There's something I want to ask you, something I need to say."

"What?"

"But first thing's first, I want you to have something no matter what happens after today."

He turned around and picked up the box. But as he did his hand caught on a sticking out nail.

"Ouch!" he cried.

"Darien, are you alright."

"It's just a scratch."

"Let me see."

Serena examined the cut on the back of his hand below the thumb. It didn't seem too bad but it was bleeding a little. Serena took out her favourite bunny bordered handkerchief and ripped it in half without a second thought. She then carefully wrapped it around the wound and tied a knot with two tassels sticking out.

"There."

"Thanks."

"So…you were saying."

Darien picked up the box once more, paying close attention to avoid any further mishap. He then handed it to Serena. She placed down her box on the bench so both hands were free. The box was rather small and could easily be carried in one of Darien's hands. She undid the ribbon and was about to lift the lid when…BAM!

The ground rumbled under the couple's feet. Serena looked in the distance where a cloud of dust cleared. Serena froze in shock. It was the youma... from that day. It ran past screaming victims and drained all their energy within seconds using its staff. It then spotted the duo and came charging toward them. Darien tackled Serena to the ground to protect her from the creature's attack. Instead it sliced through a tree and sent it cascading down. The two had to roll and missed it by a hair. They then stood up. The youma came back towards them but this time stalked forward like a predator closing in on trapped prey. Darien instinctively embraced Serena tighter to protect her. The youma laughed at his feeble attempt and knocked them to the ground.

"Stay still so I can zap you properly!"

Darien took most of the impact for Serena. But he also hit his head on a small stone. Serena pushed herself off him to find the ebony haired man barely conscious.

"Serena….run…." he whispered before blacking out completely.

"Darien!" she shook him but he refused to wake.

The youma cackled at the sight and came closer still. Serena was shaking with fear and anger. She glared at the beast responsible for causing her so much anguish.

"Oooo, looks like someone still has some fight in them. No matter. I'll drain you first and then your pretty boy over there."

At these words she snapped.

"You won't so much as lay a hand on him as long as I still breathe! Moon Prism Power!"

Serena felt herself enveloped in those pink ribbons once more as she transformed into the mighty Sailor Moon. The youma was shocked for a moment but its expression quickly changed from surprise to a snarling grin.

"What a lucky day I'm having. First I gather a ton of energy for the Negaverse, but I also get to finish off the ever so hated moon brat." It chuckled once more.

With that the youma dashed at her, its staff raised to blast her. Again and again she was able to dodge the attacks. She held nothing back, using all the skills she had accumulated while being a sailor solider. She attempted to throw her tiara but the monster was just too fast, and she was beginning to tire. But still she knew that if she didn't keep her wits about her it was game over. The creature chased and tried to cut her down but only seemed to contact ground or fall a few more trees. But after a couple more minutes she began to get sloppy. While she was still able to avoid the majority of the attacks, she was still hit and sported bruises and deep cuts all over. She ducked behind another tree to try and catch her breath, but the creature discovered her before she got a chance.

…

Darien's eyes flickered open as he slowly regained consciousness. As first he had no idea where he even was. As he sat up he had flashes of the events that had just occurred. The youma! Serena! Where was she? Was she ok? What happened to her? He stood up and looked around frantically. He couldn't see her anywhere. Panic began to rise but he forced himself to remain calm. Suddenly he felt a familiar sensation. Sailor moon was nearby, which meant the youma was still here. But the pull was weaker than before. Something was wrong. She was in serious trouble. As much as it pained him, Serena would have to wait, he was needed more somewhere else.

Darien took out his transformation rose and assumed his alter ego before dashing off to the battle. As he drew closer he felt the connection strengthen but he knew she was also getting weaker, he had to hurry. Up ahead he saw the youma fire a blast at Sailor Moon who was just able to dodge it. She then threw her tiara but it easily missed the intended target. It was only now that Tuxedo Mask got a good look at the monster. It had a very feminine figure with scarlet skin. It wore a black strappy dress with the skirt only coming down knee length, and fluffing out with purple lining and small ruffles. It was also a little revealing. It wore black heels to match with bowties on them. The youma's hair was silver at mid-back length where a pair of bat-like wings stuck out below. The face of the creature was slender with a pair of yellow cat eyes, fanged mouth and a star shape on its forehead. The monster carried a navy blue staff with a crystal ball on the end that had sparks coming off it. Apart from where the youma held it, the entire thing was covered in long thin blades that stuck out less than an inch.

Some of those blades were also covered in a crimson liquid. Blood. Sailor Moon's blood. She was in trouble.

…..

The youma swung its staff once more and Sailor Moon just ducked in time. But she didn't see its other hand balled into a fist, until it connected to her chest. She was sent flying a good 10 metres and landed with a thud. Every part of her ached. She tried to get up but it was no use. She simply had no more strength. This was it. The youma saw the fight leave her eyes and grinned maliciously.

"Well well, looks like you've finally accepted your fate. Good. Good-bye moon brat!"

The youma shot a blast of energy from its staff. Seeing the ball heading toward her, Sailor Moon closed her eyes and awaited her end….but it never came.

She felt a gust of air on her face as she was picked up by a pair of warm, strong and very familiar arms. There was an ear splitting BOOM but it sounded further away. There was also a roar of anger that she assumed came from the youma.

"Sailor Moon," came a gentle and very concerned voice.

Her eyes flickered open to find a pair of dazzling sapphire eyes looking upon her with worry.

"Tuxedo Mask…" she whispered hoarsely.

He breathed a sigh of relief. She was alive.

_Thank goodness_

"Are you ok?"

"Feels like a car was dropped on me."

He felt her grimace as she tried to move.

"Stay still."

Tuxedo Mask sensed something coming at him from behind and at the last moment jumped into the air, narrowly missing a bunch of blades in the back. Still holding the blonde he turned to the enraged creature.

"Stupid cape boy, how dare you interfere!"

"Parks are a place of fun and laughter. You have disturbed that peace and for that I won't forgive you." He said those last words with such menace that Sailor Moon was stunned. This was so different from his usual calm and collective manner. She also felt his grip on her tighten her ever so slightly.

The youma began chasing him but even with his burden Tuxedo Mask was easily able to dodge. But all the jostling of the heroine clearly wasn't doing her any good. He threw a rose at the youmas face and while it was distracted he put as much distance between them as he could. He jumped up into a sizeable tree that had most of its leaves still on the cover them. He then gently sat her on a branch and leaned her against the trunk. While she was very weak he knew he couldn't finish off the youma alone.

"Sailor Moon?"

"Mmm?"

"I'm going to have to leave you here for a moment."

"What? Why?"

"Look, we both know I can't do this without you. This creature clearly isn't an average enemy. Can you call the other scouts?"

"No. I've fought this one before and it's put up a barrier that cuts off all communications and connections." She shivered at the thought of that first battle.

No wonder he couldn't feel her or the Nega-verse of late. Though it wasn't his fault he still felt guilty for not being there to help her. Why did he feel so close to her when he knew for a fact he loved another?

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

"It's ok."

"Think you've got one more shot at that thing in you?"

"Only just."

"Ok, I'm going to jump down and fight with it for a bit so you can gather your strength while hidden up here. Then once it's well distracted, using this vantage point you deliver the final blow. Got it?"

"Got it."

He was about to jump down when he felt her hand grab his sleeve. He looked at her. She looked so familiar but he couldn't quite figure it out. But she sure was beautiful.

"Tuxedo Mask…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for always saving me."

He took her hand in the two of his.

"Always at your service," he smiled gently.

Sailor Moon also gave a weak smile and looked down at his clasped hands. These hands had gotten her out of so many tight spots. She always wondered who this savior of hers was. These were the hands of the man who could make feel so safe. She stared at the gloves on them and wondered if they were pure silk, sure looked like it. Was he a rich guy? She didn't know, but it would narrow down her list of suspects.

Something then caught her eye. Poking out of his right gloved hand was a piece of fabric. It was white, torn, and had pictures along the edge. Pictures of bunnies…


	13. Crystal Clear and Crisis

**Hello readers! Just a heads up that there is a small but personally very important announcement/ message posted after this. OVER 100 REVIEWS, WOOT WOOT! thank you so much for all the encourgement, it means the world to me! But anyway I hope you enjoy the second last chapter! Enjoy!**

…**...**

**Crystal Clear and Crisis**

Sailor Moon simply looked down in shock. But before she was able to speak a word the youma was almost underneath the two. Tuxedo Mask quickly jumped down and faced the creature. It raised its staff with a vicious snarl before charging. Tuxedo Mask took out his cane and blocked the attack. It always amazed him how much punishment this one little walking stick could take, as though it was made of titanium or something.

...

Sailor Moon peered down at the battle, but hardly taking notice of it. Her body had frozen and her eyes bulged with shock.

_No… it can't be. Darien is Tuxedo Mask?! That's impossible_! This thought ran a million times through her head as she tried to process her new discovery.

_But…that is my torn bunny hanky, tied exactly where Darien was cut…_

Sailor Moon sat there dumbfounded. Her head couldn't grasp it. But her heart told her otherwise. She took a deep breath and thought hard about what her feelings were. She felt shock, anger, betrayal even, that he never told her, but then again she wasn't one to talk. Once past all the negative emotions she realized that this could either make everything far more complicated or easy when it came to battling the Nega-verse. But the voice of her heart spoke the loudest and told her that he could be trusted, and all would work out. After she battled with all of this she found herself washed over with understanding and finally…acceptance. The hunk she drooled over and one she loved were the same wonderful man. The biggest grin swept over her face.

Something wet splashed on her nose and snapped her out of her state of deep thought. She looked up to find grey clouds circling above her as rain began to fall. Not a full on down pour, but heavy enough to soak her in a few minutes. She peered down at the battle below her, waiting for the right moment.

...

Again and again the youma tried to hit Tuxedo Mask but he was easily able to dodge or block the staff. And while he knew he couldn't keep this up forever, he had to give Sailor Moon enough time to gather her strength, and position the creature for a bulls-eye. The youma shot blasts of energy but it only hit a bunch of trees. It roared in frustration. Tuxedo landed gracefully on a branch, despite the rain making things far more slippery. He eyed the creature as it shot another blast but this time it came faster. While he was still able to dodge it; it was a close call. He breathed a sigh of relief before confronting the monster once more.

"Come on you beast! Show me what you got!" he jeered.

Sailor Moon saw that the youma was in the perfect spot. She carefully took off her tiara. Tuxedo Mask saw her getting ready to prepare the attack and smiled slightly. Sailor Moon quietly spoke the incantation and felt power flow into her weapon as it spun in her hand. She stood up on the branch and was about to throw it when she slipped on the wet bark. She was able to grab another branch and hold onto it but her tiara fell to the ground with a clink.

Tuxedo Mask saw her slip and sighed with great exasperation. The youma heard the tiara fall and looked around. Tuxedo Mask saw it looking around and quickly summoned an extra sharp tipped rose which he shot into the creature's shoulder. It hissed in pain and turned its attention back on the tuxedoed opposition.

"I've had enough of this!" It stretched out its wings and took off.

This time the youma was so fast that Tuxedo Mask had to call on every trick he knew to avoid getting turned into ribbons. But it wasn't long until he found himself beginning to tire. He ducked behind tree after tree but they provided little protection. The youma swung its staff and while Tuxedo Mask blocked it with his cane the youma then punched him right in the jaw. The blow was hard and he found himself disorientated and unbalanced. He stumbled around before regaining his composure.

The youma swung again but he managed to escape with only a scratch on his arm. He then heard a sound that only meant trouble. A scream.

…..

Serena had watched the whole battle, even as she dangled from the branch above. With a heave she was able to lift herself up and crouch on it once more. She was about to look for her tiara when she felt the tree shift. Then before the heroine was able to move the tree leaned and fell crashing to the ground. No matter how good a grip her had on the branch, it would be useless. She felt herself tumble off the branch and as she hit the ground in her wounded state, she couldn't help but let out a cry.

….

The youma heard her and turned around to see the sailor scout on the ground in pain. Tuxedo mask also saw the girl and cursed under his breath. In his dazed state he didn't realize he had led the youma to attack the very tree she was hidden in. Now she was in serious danger. The youma grinned viciously and turned towards the blonde a dashed at her. Tuxedo attempted to follow but it knocked him back and he fell against a tree. Suddenly the roots of the tree sprung out of the ground and wrapped around his feet.

"Sailor Moon! RUN!"

Sailor Moon looked up find the youma almost upon her. She haled herself up and began to run. But her injuries made every movement torture and her speed was more than just lacking. She tried to avoid the attacks but she found herself receiving more and more bruises, cuts, and even a gash on her left arm. Tuxedo Mask tried to get up but found himself struggling to break free of the roots. But as he saw her take another blow, something snapped inside.

With strength he didn't know he had, the ocean eyed man tore through the roots like they were tissue, and ran like nothing else mattered. He had to get to her; otherwise he'd never forgive himself. Within a minute he was by her side and picked her up. But the monster was too fast and knocked him to the ground, which in turn sent her from his arms. The two hit the ground with a thump. Sailor Moon found herself at the youma's feet, struggling to even move her legs. She looked up at the creature to see its face staring at her with pure and utter hatred.

"SAY GOOD-BYE!" it shrieked and raised the staff.

Sailor Moon closed her eyes and waited for the pain and light at the end of the tunnel. But a loud grunt and a growl of fury made her peek. Tuxedo Mask stood just in front of her. He had his hands firmly gripping the youma's hands so as to avoid the menacing blades, while keeping it at bay. But he was clearing straining himself.

"Don't you dare touch her," he whispered deathly quiet.

"Get out of the way you poorly dressed pest!" it shouted.

Before he could blink he found himself lifted off his feet as the creature hovered a few inches off the ground. The youma then thrashed its staff violently in an attempt to throw him off. But he kept a firm grip. That was until he found himself smashed to the ground. The surprise of the force and pain made his grasp loosen and shift, but he refused to let go. The youma swung and brought the staff down to the ground again and again, each time causing Tuxedo Mask to collide with the dirt. With each hit Sailor Moon gasped in horror. She then saw a glint in the corner of her eye and turned her head to find her tiara lying right next to her.

"ENOUGH!" the youma gave a final swing which was enough to send Tuxedo Mask flying.

He hit a tree a fair distance away. While the hit was hard he was still able to remain conscious. But he could barely move and his vision was extremely impaired. He had no idea where his opponent was. The youma walked a few metres up to him, its staff glowing before an orb of energy formed at its tip.

"Say your prays scum."

Sailor Moon saw this and with all her will power, rose to her feet and reached for her tiara. The staff began to drop and the orb began to move. The next few moments seemed to slow down as she witnessed the scene in front of her and thought faster than lightning. If she aimed her tiara at the attack he would be saved, but the two of them would be drained and helpless. But if she aimed at the youma he would then die, and she couldn't live with that. There was also a third option, but it was beyond crazy. She took a deep breath and made her decision.

The youma was about to laugh in triumph when…

"MOON TIARA MAGIC!"

The youma turned to its right see a glowing disk heading straight for it, the scout running just behind. Before the monster could move the disk hit the bull's eye at its chest. It screamed in agony before turning into moon dust. But Sailor Moon paid little attention to the fallen foe that had caused her all the grief in the world. It wasn't over. Her sights were set on her fallen comrade and the still oncoming danger. She ran with energy she thought she had all used up, toward the masked man still trying to get his bearings. The energy blast was fast approaching but she wouldn't give up. The rain fell even heavier, drenching the ground. She stumbled a few times but refused to slip or trip, she wouldn't allow it this time. The pain coursing through her was immense but she didn't care. All her wounds were openly bleeding, soaking her outfit but she paid it no mind.

The attack was almost upon him so she ran even faster than thought possible.

"TUXEDO MASK!"

He looked up to see the dark energy fast approaching then turned to see her. She thrust herself between the man and the blast, arms outstretched, completely shielding him with her body. The attack ripped through her fuku, and flesh mercilessly. She screamed in pain, so loud it could shatter glass. Tuxedo Mask kneeled there in shock at the vision before him, unable to move, eyes bulged in terror. The blast dissipated and all was quiet.

"It's over…" she spoke in a barely audible whisper, a tiny smile on her lips.

Her legs gave way and she fell to the ground. Tuxedo Mask regained his senses and scrambled over to catch her before she hit her head. He stayed kneeling on the ground with her in his arms. He looked upon the state she was in. She was covered in blue and black blemishes. Deep cuts and a few gashes were everywhere, pouring great amounts of blood. Her face was scrunched in pain.

"Sailor Moon…" he spoke quietly.

She opened her eyes just barely to see his worried face and gave a genuine smile.

"Thank goodness. You're safe." Her voice was strained but gentle.

"That was such a stupid move!" his voice rose which a touch of anger, but flooded with terror and concern.

"You're always saving me. How could I not." She paid little attention to his slight fury.

"Why would you do such a thing?! What reason could you have to-" he stopped as tears began to form in his eyes at the condition she was in. Her life was barely hanging in the balance.

Sailor Moon breathed a small sigh and put her arms around his neck, though it hurt to even blink. But she still raised herself up and pressed her lips to his. While she could barely move she still put all she had into the kiss, because while it was her first ever,it was also to the only guy she knew she would ever love. Even if this was her last moments on earth, she had to let him know. The kiss was sweet, innocent, but also carried much emotion.

Tuxedo mask was caught off guard and found himself closing his eyes for a brief moment, even though he knew it wasn't fair to Serena. But he couldn't help himself. The moment his eye lids slid shut he saw a single image in perfect clarity. There on a castle balcony on the moon stood the princess of his sleep. But this time her face was crystal clear in front of him and instantly recognizable. His eyes flew open just as their lips parted. He touched his lips and gasped before looking down at the fallen heroine.

"It's because I love you… Darien Shields."

Darkness consumed her vision and she prepared herself for a white light.

Darien looked at the blonde who had now fallen limp, but found himself unable to speak. Tears were about ready to spill from his eyes. It was all too much to take in. He then received the biggest shock of all. The broach on her chest twinkled and her body began to glow and sparkle. The fuku and accessories then faded away to reveal a normal blonde, uniquely hair styled girl in a school uniform.

Darien felt his body and mind go numb at the sight of the normal familiar girl now lying in his arms.

_No…it can't be._

He couldn't believe all what he was seeing, what he had found out…when it may be too late. He stayed there frozen in the drenching rain and finally a single, almost silent word escaped his lips.

"….Serena?"


	14. APOLOGIES TO MY READERS!

Well it's been less than 72 hours since my announcement and I already think I will/should cave. After some thought, I realized it wasn't fair to punish my wonderfully loyal readers for my own selfish ambitions. Making a decision to do this at 2am seemed like a good idea at the time, but then i woke up after some sleep and thought "what the hell was I thinking?! This isn't right!"

Also some opinions from a certain two family members, along with the surprisingly still positive reviews made me realize I was being a fool, and my actions may have cost me readers rather than gain them. I profusely apologize and hope you will all forgive me for my mistake and continue to read my work.

So instead of blackmailing you guys into reading my other works I'll do this:

hello dear readers, i would just like to say that it would mean a lot to me if you checked out my pirate story.

Thank you to everyone who bore with me and were so understanding of my brief decision. The last chapter will be up incredibly soon in an attempt to make up for my stupidity. i promise to never do anything as stupid as this again.

All the best my fellow readers

Miss SweetB13

oxoxoxoxox


	15. Realization, Recovery and Reunion

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**** Hello my wonderful readers. I know I said this would be the last chapter but turns out there will be a bit more. A sort of epilogue (but not really). But I felt the ending was just right. And you all have been so wonderfully patient even though I said this would be up sooner. And it's extra-long! You guys deserve this. **

**I want to take this opportunity once again to apologize for my previous antic. I wish I had a good reason for what I did but all I can come up with was it was a stupid teenage mistake by a girl who has a few things going on at home and wanted some attention/recognition. Once again I swear not to be so dumb again. The damage has been done. I lost a follower or two, and I received my first negative comment (but I probably deserved it.). But it's a new year, so let's forget the past and wipe the slate clean, ok? I've started posting some of my stories on because it's easier to narrow searches and stuff. I'm under the name Stardust Lady so have a look if you're interested. Warm fuzzies go out to each and every one of you! Enjoy!**

**Love Miss SweetB13**

**oxoxox**

…...

**Realization, Recovery and Reunion**

There wasn't a single sound, save the rain cascading down. Tuxedo Mask felt like the world around him had stopped working as he held the delicate blonde in his arms. Nothing made sense anymore. Nothing felt right. How could it be that he was destined to fall in love with the girl he argued with every day, only to find out she was who he saw in his sleep each night. And then to discover that the heroine Sailor Moon, whom he both helped, and yet was against was that same girl. But she now lay here in his arms, unmoving, barely breathing, and fighting for her life.

The tears in his eyes filled to the brim and spilt over.

_It's not fair…_

"SERENA!" he screamed in a fit of anger and grief before holding her close and sobbing quietly into her chest.

"Please Serena, don't go. Don't leave me. I love you too."

He heard a tiny pained moan escape her lips which quickly snapped him out of his state. What was he thinking to mope like this?! If he didn't act fast then she would certainly slip away. He knew it was risky to move her but he had no choice. He couldn't take her to hospital; something told him it wouldn't be a good idea. So there was only one option left…his apartment.

He took off his cape and wrapped it around the teenager before picking her up bridal style and jumping into the treetops that were left. He kept going until he reached the parks end and jumped onto some cars to reach the building on the other side. From there he went from rooftop to rooftop with such speed he could see his apartment within a few minutes. He picked up the pace even more and with a final jump he made it to the taller building that overlooked his balcony next door. He leapt down and landed gracefully on the balcony. He opened the sliding glass door, for he never left it locked, and stepped inside.

He gently placed her on the ground and undid the cape. He then de-transformed and rushed to the kitchen to get his well-stocked medical kit. Luckily being an aspiring doctor meant he was trained to handle such situations, but he found it hard to stay calm when the one he loved was lying on the floor, hanging on by a thread. He knelt at her side and examined her body. Her uniform was nearly soaked with blood. He didn't know the extent of her injuries though. While it wasn't very appropriate he didn't have much of a choice. He leaned over her and carefully felt for any broken bones before taking off her outfit. While she had a cracked rib, everything else was intact.

After she was stripped down to her underwear he assessed her injuries as he cleaned them with alcohol and wiped the blood painted skin with a sponge. Most of the cuts weren't too serious but there were some that were very deep and had been bleeding profusely. There were also three large gashes on her left arm which she may need stitches for. He checked her pulse to find it incredibly weak, along with her breathing. But it wasn't a surprise after so much blood lose. Panic began to creep up on him, but he forced it down.

He bandaged up all her wounds and sewed up the gashes before placing some pressure on her rips to see if it was a full break. Seeing that it wasn't he picked her up gingerly and walked over to the bed room. He then placed her on the bed. Darien went to his closet and took out a button up shirt which he dressed her in before pulling up the covers. He then took up a chair at her side. He took one of her hands in his and kissed it tenderly before allowing more tears to fall as he thought about everything that had happened.

There should have been a swarm of conflicting emotions about all this but he couldn't find them. Only one thought lay stuck in his mind, and his heart. She was the one he had been looking for, and he would stand by her side, and protect her until his last breath. Nothing else mattered. While he had doubts about what he was doing in the past, he had never been so sure of anything in his life now.

For hours he stayed at her bedside, fearing that if he left, she'd slip away. Day turned into night but he would not sleep. Twice she almost slipped away but he was able to revive her each time. However after the second time her condition worsened. He feared that at this rate she'd fall into a comma, but lucky she held on. Time continued to pass into the early hours of the morning. Darien found his eyes beginning to droop and close, but he still refused to sleep. If she died while he slept, then all was lost. He'd never forgive himself. He would lose the very will to live. But while the mind was willing the body was weak, and after another hour his head fell and he drifted to sleep.

He had what one could call a dream; save there was no images, only black with a single speck of shining light in the distance. But it grew brighter as he approached it and he felt warm. Then he heard a few whispered words.

"You found me…"

He awoke with a start and his head shot up. He cursed at himself for falling asleep and went over to the still blonde in a flurry. He checked her pulse and breathed a huge sigh of relief as it was far stronger than yesterday, and her breathing was deeper and even. He sent a thanks to the heavens. She was going to make it. With this wonderful news he finally allowed himself to get some shut eye. The sleep was dreamless but comfortable. When he awoke he felt well rested and left the room to get a cup of coffee. But while she was safe, all complications had yet to pass.

When he returned her found her moving around in the bed. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead. A few mumbled words escaped her lips.

"What…..where am I?...who are you?...what do you mean?...how is that possible?...This can't be true…."

Darien sat on the bed beside her as a lone tear sleeked down her cheek. He wiped it away and placed a kiss on her forehead. She was burning up. A fever no doubt. But if she could cheat death, then she'd get through this.

"Sshhh….it's ok Serena. I'm here."

At his words she seemed to relax. He went to the bathroom and returned with a wet facecloth which he wiped her forehead with. A few more times in the hours that passed she mumbled some random words, and she seemed to be in minor pain. But each time she calmed at his very touch. Night fell once more and he felt her forehead to find her fever was spiking. Hopefully it would break soon.

"Come on Serena. You can do this."

And sure enough within the hour, her temperature dropped to a healthy level. But still she refused to wake. Another day passed but not so much as of her eye lids battered. While he didn't want to leave her side, for fear of her waking while he was gone, he had to go the store for groceries. So he left a note by her bedside in case she woke up, before driving down to the shop. He had never shopped so fast in his life. In and out in three minutes flat. As he hurried back he passed the park where it all had happened. He then remembered his gift to her and how he had left it. He knew it would be a long shot but he decided to see if it was still there.

He entered the park and began to retrace his steps. He recalled it being dropped by Serena when the youma attacked. The bench was now a heap of splinters scattered all over the grass. He set down the bags before very gently digging through the wood until he came upon a box. It wasn't his one to her. But he recognized it as the one Serena had with her that day. It was partly squashed and he could see some of the contents showing. A tag read:

_To Darien,_

_Just a little thanks for everything_

_Love Serena oxo_

He opened the lid to find a plastic bag full of have crushed cookies. Not wanting them to go to waste he opened the packaging and nibbled on the pieces as he continued his search. But it didn't seem to be anywhere. He was about to give up when he finally spotted the box. It had rolled down the hill and was resting against some reeds at the pond's edge. He picked it up and examined the contents. To his relief nothing was damaged. The gift box was a little dirty but that was it. Once found he strode back up the hill, picked up the bags and made his way home.

The moment he walked through the door he placed the bags on the kitchen bench and hurried to his room. He opened the door to find her still in bed. She still hadn't woken up. He sighed and tore up the note. He then took up a book and read it at her side. Yet another day passed and she did not wake. Worry and panic began to seep in. What if she didn't wake up? What would he say to her family?

_Crap! Her family! No one knows where she is and I haven't contacted her friends either!_

He didn't know what to do, who to speak to. Then it came to him. Raye. He still had her number. It then dawned on him as he dialed it. Raye and Serena argued just like Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars. Raye was Sailor Mars! And that meant so were her friends. This made things tricky. As the phone dialed he thought very carefully about what he should say. It rang only once before a quite worried voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Raye, it's Darien."

"Darien?! I was just about to call you. It's Serena she was meant to come to my place yesterday and she never showed up. I've been calling her all day but there's no answer. And her mum called me asking about her since she's been calling as well. I didn't want to worry her so I lied and said she was here. I'm really worried that something awful has happened!"

"Whoa whoa Raye! I need you to calm down. Look, Serena is fine, she's with me and-"

"WHAT?! What's going on?! Tell me right now Darien or I swear I'll-"

"Ok ok. Look I won't go on with the details but Serena had a really bad accident. Being a doctor in training I took her to my place since it was close by. Now I swear she's fine but she needs to continue resting and not be disturbed, ok?"

There came a sigh of relief before she answered "Ok. Oh thank goodness she's alright. I'll tell the girls too. But just a warning, I can't keep lying to her mum. So watch out. But thank you so much Darien. Tell me when she's in a good state for visitors ok?"

"Ok, I'll do that. See ya soon."

"Yeah, bye."

He hung up and decided to make himself a snack. He hoped no one would find out the truth like this. Something told him that the scouts wouldn't be quite as trusting. Especially since he made it clear he was after the rainbow crystals as well. One day soon he would have to tell them the truth. But for now Serena was the number one concern. He just hoped that it wasn't just her near death experience that made her say those things. But either way he had to make his feelings and intentions clear when she awoke.

He decided to check on the sleeping beauty once more. When he went in he found her resting very comfortably. He checked all her injuries to find everything, including her rib, practically healed. Then again, she was special like him, meaning she healed fast too. Her breathing was perfectly even and all colour had returned to her face. Her lips were back to that sweet deep pink shade like candy. They were also slightly parted. Darien swallowed hard at the sight and kneeled at her side. He knew it wasn't exactly right to do this, but the temptation was over whelming. He bowed his head and pressed his lips lightly on hers. He felt a tingling sensation rise up in him and flow into her. As he pulled away he heard the tiniest of moans come from her mouth.

"Mmmm…" she went.

Then slowly her eyes opened and flickered a few times as they came into focus. As they did she realized that her surroundings were completely foreign to her. She bolted up in bed but was over whelmed with fatigue and soreness. She held her head and moaned. She then felt something take her hand. Serena turned her head to find…Darien?! He placed a gentle kiss on it with joyful, teary eyes. Serena stared at him in shock.

"Darien?" she whispered.

"Welcome back. I missed you."

"Missed me? What do you mean-"

She stopped as images flashed into her mind. The youma. The battle. Tuxedo Mask, and how he was…

Serena's eyes nearly popped from her head as she remembered what she had found out.

"Darien…you are…"

"Yes."

"And you know that I'm…"

"Yes."

"But..I...what you said about the rainbow crystals…"

"It no longer matters to me. I'm on your side now through and through."

Serena breathed a sigh of relief. She then remembered what she said to him when she thought she was about to die.

"Umm…Darien?"

"Yes?"

"About what I said before…" she took a deep breath and tried not to sound too sad. "I'll understand if you don't feel the same way about me. But I had to tell you before it was too late. Besides, I'm sure that you wouldn't-"

She stopped as out of nowhere she felt herself pulled into his arms. Her gasped at the sudden action. His warmth encased her. It was a wonderful feeling.

"Serena…don't you dare think like that. I…I love you too."

Serena didn't think her eyes could get any wider.

"You do?"

He felt her cringe in pain and pulled away so she could see his face.

"When I found out it was you who took that shot for me everything clicked into place. I had never cared for someone more, never been more scared to lose a person. I can't imagine my world without you in it. When you were dying in the park, I found myself dying too."

"Oh Darien…" tears were streaming down her face. But for the first time they were tears of joy. "I love you so much."

She hugged him again before pulling back slightly and giving him a quick kiss. She tried to pull away but he won't let her. She opened her eyes to find his staring at her with a mixture of love, passion and joy. She found herself unable to move away. Their lips were about to do the ancient lovers dance once more when…BOOM!

Serena cried out from shock and huddled against Darien's firm chest. He kept his arms securely around her, assuring Serena that she was safe while stroking her hair. He didn't even realize that it had been raining. Storms…they seemed to have a habit of happening at the worst of times.

"I hate storms…" the blonde whispered "why does the weather hate me so much," she spoke louder.

"Want a distraction?" the man suggested.

"Yes! That would be-" she could finished as Darien dipped his head and press his lips to hers like a hungry man quenching his thirst.

Unlike their first two kisses which were sweet and short, they poured all their love and passion into this one. Serena felt her mind go blank of everything but him as Darien slid his tongue tenderly into her mouth. She would have gasped if she could. But instead she used her tongue to caress his gently. Darien felt as though he could have exploded with pleasure. Never had he felt happiness such as this. By the time they pulled away the couple was breathless.

"Wow…" Serena whispered.

"No kidding." Darien breathed before pulling her full form into his lap.

"Darien?"

"Yes?"

"I think there's some things you should know. And other things we need to talk about."

Darien let out a sigh before responding with "I just can't get a break can I?" with a chuckle following and a kiss on the forehead.

"Well let's just think of this as getting things over and done with so we can enjoy each other after."

"I like the sound of that. So what's first?"

"The scouts I think."

"I already know who they are."

"What? How?"

"After your identity was revealed it was rather easy."

"Oh, ok. Well that saves a lot of explaining. But how do we tell them about us? Especially the part about you being Tuxedo Mask? I don't think they'll understand and-"

"I know I know. It's a tough one. But I have an idea."

"Please share."

"How about we tell them about us together first. Then I'll hand over my crystals as Tuxedo Mask and continue to help for a while. Then once a trust is built up, I'll tell them the truth."

"Ok. Sounds good. I just hope it works out."

"And even if it doesn't. Don't think that it will stop me from being with you."

Serena couldn't help but smile at that one.

"What's today Darien?"

"February 10th."

"Yikes! But that means I've been asleep for days! What about my family, and Raye, I bet she's just waiting to-"

"Cool you're jets will ya. Don't worry. Raye's covering for us, but she'll want answers when she comes over to check on you."

"Well what do we tell her?"

"Well I'll tell her it was a youma attack. And you say you took it down with Tuxedo Masks help but got severely injured. So at least that's the truth. Then you blacked out and woke up here with me telling you that I was passing by when I was given you by Tux and said she was in a critical condition. Sound good?"

"Yeah, that should work. "

"Anything else?"

"There's a lot more which can wait. Except one thing."

"Which is?"

"Why did you want the rainbow crystals?"

"Because for a very long time I had dreams about a princess. She asked for something called the Silver Crystal. Somehow I knew that the rainbow crystals were the key to this. You see, my past is a blur and this princess is the only one who can tell me who I am."

When he finished he expected a reply but received none. He looked down to find Serena almost looking rather shell shocked at his words.

"Serena?" he placed a hand on her cheek which snapped her out of it.

"Darien…I….I had a very strange dream while I was out that you need to hear."

"About you being the princess I've searched for? I know."

"What?!" she gasped "How?!"

"When you kissed me the first time a whole bunch of images flashed through my mind. And in one was that princess. But rather than being hidden in shadow as usual, I could see her clear as daylight. I saw you."

He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"But Darien there's also a bit more. I dreamt that I was in a palace on the moon. And there was woman there. She looked like me but older and with silver hair. She called me her daughter. She said I was the princess of the moon and that I had to prepare myself for the battle that is to come."

Serena let out a huge sigh before giving out a tiny laugh.

"But hey, it was just a dream right? I mean, come on! Me? A princess? I'm hardly the right material. I even said that to her."

"Yeah, I heard you say something like that while asleep."

"But then she said to me that when I collect all the crystals all will be revealed. She then gave me a hug, kissed my forehead and said she'd always be watching over me. Then it faded to black again. Crazy, right?"

"No Serena. I don't think it was even a dream."

"What?"

"I think that lady was someone you know, or used to know. I can't really explain it, but I think that there's a whole lot going on that we don't know about, and won't until we find the Silver Crystal."

"Guess so. But I still don't think I'm the moon princess."

"Well you wanna know what I think?"

"What?"

"Whether or not you are the moon princess, doesn't matter to me. I know you were the princess I couldn't stop dreaming about. Be it destiny, or my subconscious telling me you're the one I want to be with. And I get the feeling that all the same, the silver crystal is something you need to possess with what's to come."

"I guess we've got our work cut out for us huh?"

"Well, as long as you're by my side, I'll face anything."

"Darien…" Serena sighed.

"Anything else urgent that can't wait?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Good." And with that Darien plunged his head and claimed her lips once more.


	16. First Obsticles, First Date

**Hello my dearest readers. A million apologizes for taking so long. I had a bad case of writers block and being in the last year of high school doesn't help, at least it's a long one. But this is the last chapter. I will do an epilogue and then it's all over! Thank you for your loyalty and kind words. Warm fuzzies to all!**

**Miss Sweet B13**

**Oxoxoxoxo**

...

**First obstacles, first date**

After the initial reunion of the pair, the love birds spent the rest of day in bed simply enjoying each other's company. They also shared experiences as their alter egos.

"I swear one day I might give into temptation and moon dust Raye's butt."

Darien laughed at the blonde's words before kissing her head.

"You know she cares about you right?"

"I know, but she sure has a funny way of showing it."

"Ha ha! Oh, that reminds me. She told me to call her when you were well enough for visitors."

"Oh? Well that's nice of her. I guess we should call her soon huh?"

"Yeah, but let's wait a few minutes, I only just got you back, well, I've only been with you for a few hours, technically speaking."

"You read my mind."

And with that the two shared another passionate kiss that made them heave for air after, before calling Raye to let her know the good news. And within 10 minutes all four girls were about to rip Darien's apartment door off its hinges. Luckily he answered it in time. The teens poured into Darien's bedroom and nearly suffocated the blonde in hugs and bombarded the two with so many questions it made their heads spin. But they managed to answer as they had planned to. Darien gave his part of the story to the four, before excusing himself to make some refreshments. While gone, Serena told them the almost full truth. As she told the story a few tears were shed but by the end the four scouts were awe struck.

"Oh, Serena I'm so sorry we weren't there for you," sniffed Amy.

"Don't be. There was nothing you could have done. And I'm fine now."

"Oh man Serena, you really socked it to that Nega sleaze, I wish I could have seen it," laughed Lita.

"Well, it wasn't easy; thankfully Tuxedo Mash came to my rescue."

"It's strange that he hung around for so long. Usually he's in and out of the fight before you know it," commented Mina.

"See you guys, we may not know much about him. But I just feel as though he's on our side."

"Perhaps, but with so much at stake, we have to be careful. I guess we just have to see how he behaves in the future," Amy suggested.

"Yeah, what do you think Raye? Raye?"

The four girls looked towards the priestess to find her simply looking at Serena with such a caring and shocked look, that they nearly gasped.

"Umm…Raye," Serena reached put a hand to touch her, only to be pulled into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're ok Serena," she whispered "I also wish I could have stopped that beast from hurting you so much."

"Raye, it's alright, really."

Raye pulled away and looked at Serena with great relief in her eyes.

"I have to say, while I always thought you were just a klutz of a scout who never took her role serious enough, after everything that's happened… after you showed such strength against your fears and the monster… I know I was wrong. You have every right to be Sailor Moon. And you have proved that you deserve to be our leader."

"Mm hmm," nodded the other girls.

"That means a lot to me Raye. Thank you."

"Anytime. Just don't let it get you all high and mighty. If your ego gets too big it might inflate your head or your meatballs," she gently laughed.

Under other circumstances, Serena would have blown her top at the comment, but after everything that had happened; she knew it was all in jest. So she laughed too, as did the other three.

…

Darien had waited outside the door until he heard the laughing and decided now was the best time to interrupt.

"Drinks are up. Come on girls. Serena needs her rest."

While reluctant, the four teens complied and left Serena's side. But not before having a big group hug and promising to return soon. Serena while saddened to see her friends go, but was in fact very tired herself.

"Hey Raye, could you-"

"Cover you for your parents? No problem. But you'd better hurry and get better. A girl can only stall for so long."

"Thanks Raye."

The teens finally left and headed for the lounge room for their refreshments. Not much conversation was had, save a few heartfelt thank yous. Darien then quickly asked Amy a special favour for Serena, for he knew it mean a lot to her. After drinks were had, they decided to take their leave. Raye however stayed behind, claiming she had forgotten something, and told the others to go on without her. Once out of sight she turned to Darien with a calm but serious face.

"Thank you Darien, for being there for her when we weren't."

"It was my pleasure to help."

"You care for her, don't you?"

Darien took a breath before answering "more than words can express."

"Good, take care of her, won't you."

"I promise."

"And don't hurt her or Lita and I will make you regret it." She half laughed.

Darien chuckled too, but knew was some truth in her words.

"I promise."

Raye smiled, knowing he would keep his word and said goodbye before heading off to join her friends.

Darien closed the door before going to check on the girl in his bed. When he opened the door she was sound asleep. Face as calm as could be. He smiled and closed the door and leaning against it. He sighed and sent a prayer that the scouts would accept him as their fully fledged ally, and his and Serena's feelings. And if not… he would fight for her until his last breath.

…..

By noon the next day, Serena was already at full strength. She and Darien stayed in his apartment and talked some more about being superheroes before deciding that if Serena didn't go home soon, her dad would start knocking on doors looking for her. After freshening up, Serena changed into some spare clothes brought by Amy and had Darien accompany her home. But they walked at their leisure, simply enjoying each other's company. And as if predestined, it began to rain once more, but it was to be expected now, since winter was almost upon them. And for once the weather did not dampen the couple's spirits. And besides a quiet rumbling in the distance, there was neither thunder nor lightning.

For once, all was well. And while they knew the upcoming convincing of the scouts would be a battle, they decided to put all worry out of their minds until the time came. After a few more minutes the duo reached the corner before Serena's home. They shared a quick passionate kiss before Serena began to pull away, Darien didn't.

"Serena?"

"Yes Darien?"

"Are you free tomorrow?"

"What day is tomorrow?"

"Saturday."

"What?! I missed four days of school! Oh my parents and teachers are gonna kill he."

"Whoa there Serena! Don't worry about it. The girls and I were able to smooth things over with your parents, and Amy took a care of your teachers, and collected your homework."

"Good old Amy for ya."

"And I think Mina told what she knows to Luna."

"Whew, that's everyone. Thank you."

She embraced him once more and the two shared yet another fiery kiss.

"Now, about Saturday."

"Free for me."

"Then how about we go on an actual first date."

"I'd love that!"

She jumped up and down before giving Darien a final kiss and dashing home.

"I'll pick you up from the arcade at 11am!" he called after her.

"Ok!"

After that she disappeared around the corner. Darien turned on his heel and made the journey back home, whistling a merry tune. He'd never been so happy in his life.

…..

When Serena walked through the door she was greeted by her mother in the kitchen and sighed in relief quietly. They knew nothing of what happened… including the incident with the girl. That thought immediately broke the previous happiness she felt.

_How could I forget about her…_

Serena instantly felt her eyes water at the memory of the bleeding girl. She still had no idea what her fate had been. She acted normal the rest of the day but as soon as it was time for bed she slumped on the covers and once again allowed a few tears to fall. She had forgotten to even tell Darien the full truth about her. She felt sick to her stomach. For an hour she tossed and turned before settling into a dreamless sleep.

The next day she felt much better. And while the girl was in the back of her mind, she didn't want to spoil her first ever date. But perhaps later she'd tell him and see if he could find out something. Serena had managed to wake up an hour early so she could pick out an outfit. Darien didn't say where they going so she decided to pick out something halfway between formal and casual, but also comfortable. After checking the weather she decided on a pastel pink, knee length dress with white ruffles at the neckline and hem. It had spaghetti straps and a sweetheart neckline. She added a creamy yellow cardigan and matching ballet flats. She also wore her crescent moon pendant and placed her star locket in her purse before heading down stairs.

Claiming to be meeting up with friends, Serena left without another word. After some walking she finally arrived outside the arcade, and sure enough there he was. But to her relief and awe Darien had swapped his style. No more green jack, black pants, but rather he wore a pair of new jeans and a sky blue button up dress shirt. He truly was amazing. Serena couldn't help but smile as she approached the man. When Darien spotted the blonde he felt his breath catch. She had that effect on him now.

"You're on time," he smiled.

"What? Believe it or not I am capable of such a thing."

Darien laughed at her mock scolding and swept her into his arms for a quick kiss.

"So? Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Ok."

He took her hand and they began to walk down the street. After a few twists and turns the couple found themselves outside a tiny tucked away restaurant. It was only big enough for 6 small tables but it had a beautiful French provincial look with the outside brick wall covered in ivy and jasmine.

"It's so cute!" Serena squealed in delight.

"I found this place a while ago and thought you'd like it."

They entered and took a table just inside the building. After ordering they decide to get to know each other further.

"I swear it's as though school is against me getting good grades or something."

"Well maybe you should actually study and not go the arcade so often."

"But…" Serena's face saddened. "But then I wouldn't get to see you as often."

"Hmm…. That does present a problem."

"But then again, perhaps I need a tutor. Know any by chance?" Serena giggled mischievously.

Darien leaned in.

"Oh I'm sure I can think of someone", he chuckled before stealing a quick kiss.

The kiss could have turned into an all make out session, but the waiter had brought their meals and Serena was hungry. She had ordered a bacon and onion quiche and Darien had duck a l'orange. The moment Serena bit into her food her eyes lit up.

"Mmm. Delicious!" she smiled.

"I knew you'd enjoy the food here."

"Mmm hmm!"

Once their mains were finished they ordered dessert. Serena asked if they could have the valentine soufflé for two, Darien agreed. When it arrived it was larger than even Serena thought, and was served with a rich dark chocolate sauce and vanilla ice-cream. Serena savoured every bite and ate with the gusto of a child. By the time they were done Serena had chocolate all around her mouth.

"You're a mess!" Darien laughed.

Serena blushed from embarrassment.

"Here" he leaned in and wiped her mouth with a napkin.

But there was still a little smudge on her lower lip.

"Is it all gone?"

"Just a little more. Could you lean in closer?"

She complied but instead Darien kissed her lower lip.

"Yum," he grinned.

Serena went as red as a tomato. He laughed at her expression.

"Um…Darien?"

"Yes?"

"There's something I forgot to tell you… when I first woke up."

"What is it?"

Serena felt the tears once more but used all her will power to hold them back. She then plunged into the full unabridged story of that day, like she had to the scouts.

"…and I forgot all about it after waking up to you. I feel so guilty for not remembering. And I still don't know if she…if she…" Serena couldn't finish as the tears broke through once more.

Darien saw her anguish and got up from his seat. He then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. But a smile curled his lips.

"Serena, please don't cry. It will be ok."

"How can you say for sure?"

He pulled away slightly to wipe her tears.

"Before the girls left my apartment after their first visit Amy and I did some research into the matter. Pulling every contact and using every skill and knowledge we had within hospitals we were able to find a list of patients in the local area that had suffered heavy injuries on the date that the youma attacked."

Serena's eyes widened as the ebony haired man continued.

"And there was one case that stood out," he reached into his pocket and drew out a picture which he placed in her hands.

Serena lifted the picture towards her, every inch of her body shaking. When she saw the face of a smiling girl with green hair and magenta eyes, Serena felt like her heart was about to stop.

"That's her," she voice barely a whisper.

"Amy and I went to the hospital she was admitted to. We had a run in with her mother who was very surprised to see us."

Serena stared at him, fists clenched and her breath hitched as he finished.

"She is still unconscious, but stable, and expected to wake any day now."

Serena felt an indescribable joy encase her with warmth. And while the tears didn't stop, the biggest smile spread across her face. She nearly lunged at Darien and he had to steady himself to prevent them toppling over. She covered his face in kisses and laughed. She kept thanking him until she ran out of breath. All regret, all sadness had finally washed away. She then kissed him with a passion to put all other kisses to shame. But the throat clearing of a nearby lady brought them back to their senses, much to the couple's disappointment.

"Thank you Darien," she breathed for the thousandth time "I swear, you're my guardian angel, sent from above."

Darien smiled before placing a tender kiss on her palm and sitting back in his seat.

"I'd like to see her for myself when she wakes up."

"Her mother also said for you to come. She wants to apologize."

"I don't blame her for her reaction. If that were to happen to my child, I know I'd be in hysterics."

"Your child? Making plans already?"

"What? I…uh…I mean…well…" Serena felt her face go as read as a tomato as she stumbled over her words.

Darien laughed at the flustered blonde.

"I was just teasing."

She seemed to calm down at that.

"Darien?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think…that this battle will ever end? That we'll even win?"

"I know it."

"How?"

"Cause we've survived everything that's been thrown our way so far. What makes what's to come any different?"

"I hope so."

The once peaceful smile began to fall from Serena's face as she thought about what else they had to go up against. Seeing her expression Darien quickly pulled out a familiar box from his pocket. Serena stared at for a moment.

"Since that youma attack, I never got a chance to give this to you again."

Serena took the box and undid the ribbon once more. When she opened the lid her whole face lit up like the sun.

"It…it can't be…Darien…how did you know-"

Suddenly an explosion sounded in the distance and people ran past the restaurant screaming.

"Youma! Run!"

Darien and Serena looked at each and nodded before racing off in the direction that the monster had appeared.

Hand in hand, Serena knew that there was nothing to fear. With Darien by her side, she felt invincible.


	17. Battling Foes, Fooling Friends

**Hello my lovely moonies! GAAAH! I'm so sorry for the late posting. I had some trouble with coming up with a few bits. And I also need to apologize for something else. Turns out this won't be the last chapter like I said it would be. I hope you guys don't hate me for this. After some thinking I felt that to end it here wouldn't be right and that I'd be cutting too many corners and not giving you the answers you asked for and deserve. To here is a very large chapter!To be honest I can't be sure of excatly how many more chapters it will take for the end to come. Love and warm fuzzies to each and every single one of you gorgous people!**

**Love Miss Sweet B13**

**oxox**

…...

**Battling Foes, Fooling Friends**

Serena sat on a park bench, swinging her feet ever so slightly, allowing her occasional deep sigh to escape into the light breeze. It had been one of the toughest fortnights of her life. She closed her eyes as she thought back to the blur of events that had happened.

….

_Flashback_

_Sailor Moon had arrived in the park just in time to find the four scouts locked in battle with a massive youma that looked like Medusa crossed with a spikey plant. She ran and drew her scepter ready for action only to have the monster spot her and dodge the first attack. It then began to charge her. But after the last battle she was far more prepared and ducked out of the way with ease. All while this was happening, Tuxedo Mask hid in the branch of a nearby tree, waiting until needed. If he appeared without cause it would be too suspicious. In the end the scouts were able to defeat the monster by having Jupiter distract it while Sailor Moon finished it off in a single move. The scouts were quite impressed with her improvement in the battle field too. Tuxedo mask was a little disappointed however as there was no opportunity to give Sailor Moon the crystals and set the gears in motion. But he admired her ability to handle the situation all the same._

_But two days later, that all began to change…_

_The girls were at the newly opened theme park when another youma attacked, this one resembling a cross between a doll and a leopard. But it certainly wasn't made of fine china. Jupiter, Mars and Venus hit it with all they had but their attacks either missed or practically bounced off the monster. Mercury mean while scanned and analyzed the creature to determine its weakness. Sailor Moon had only recently arrived on the scene to see Venus be knocked out cold. Without a second thought she rushed into battle and threw her tiara at the creature to distract it while Jupiter got Venus away. The youma reared its head towards the blonde and charged at her. Sailor moon was able to duck out the way the first few times but it seemed like the calls were getting closer and closer as the creature picked up more and more speed. Not long after, Sailor Moon found herself facing a full on assault and was no longer able to keep up. Within seconds she found herself receiving cuts and bruises left, right and centre. _

_But she didn't give up and continued to fight back using her tiara and crescent moon wand. But they seemed to have no effect. _

"_Mercury!" she shouted "how am I supposed to beat this thing?!"_

"_Hold on just a little longer Sailor Moon, I'm almost there!" _

"_I don't know how much more I can take!"_

_As those very words escaped her lips the youma slammed her against a tree. It was just about to strike the finishing blow when a figure clad in black darted in and a swooped her away in the blink of an eye. The youma had even realized what had happened until its claws had hit wood. _

_Sailor Moon looked up into the ocean blue eyes of her rescuer smiling mischievously and had to suppress a grin herself. It was so tempting to kiss him but the steaks were too high. So she simply enjoyed the warmth of his embrace._

"_Are you alright?" he asked._

"_Yes." She sighed._

_He set her down and the two turned to face their foe. Tuxedo Mask leaned into Sailor Moon and whispered into her ear._

"_I'll draw its attention; you hit it with all you've got."_

_Sailor Moon had to retain her shiver and responded with a slightly shaky "ok"._

_"Sailor Moon! aime for its stomach!" shouted Mercury._

_Then as planned Tuxedo threw a rose to scratch the youma and gain its attention. He then proceeded to run around in random patterns to confuse the beast. It roared in frustration as it attacked time and time again to only swipe at thin air. Sailor Moon stood in wait for the right opportunity. And surely enough her chance came as the monster had its head turned completely backwards. She said the magic words and blasted the creature with her crescent moon wand. It hit dead on and the youma shrieked before turning into the human it once was. It had seemed that over the past two months the Negaverse was using both transformed humans and regular youmas for their dirty work._

_Sailor Moon smiled before turning to the scouts and asking if they were ok. Venus had woken up and was being scanned by Mercury for any serious injury._

"_Nothing a good night's sleep won't fix."_

"_Good to hear."_

"_Oh Venus, I'm so glad you're ok."_

"_Thanks Sailor Moon."_

_All the scouts smiled before a voice broke the silence._

"_Sailor Moon?"_

_The blonde turned towards the masked man, her heart racing. This was it._

"_Yes?" she answered as she stepped forward._

_But she was quickly blocked by Mars._

"_Sailor Moon, what do think you're doing? This could be a trap to get you crystals. You remember what he said at Princess Diamonds ball."_

"_Funny you should mention the crystals Sailor Mars. I have something for your leader."_

_Mars was about to retort his words when she felt a hand on her shoulder._

"_Mars, please stand down."_

"_But-"_

"_No buts, trust me ok?"_

"_Alright, but if he tries anything I'm lighting him up."_

"_Alright alright." Sailor Moon laughed slightly before turning towards the man and stepping forward._

_She hoped her friends would buy the act._

"_Yes Tuxedo Mask? What is it?"_

"_I've been doing some thinking. Quite a lot for a while now. And I've decided that I want to fight by your side. While I'm still interested in the silver crystal, I don't wish to fight you over it, especially when I don't want to permanently possess it. I should only need to use it once. I hope you can accept me as your ally."_

_Sailor Moon was impressed by his theatre skills and saw the passion in his eyes. Oh how she wanted him to kiss her. But now wasn't the time onr place._

_She took a deep breath and responded._

"_But how do I know I can trust you?"_

"_Perhaps this will sway you."_

_He reached into his jacket. Mars tensed and prepared herself just in case. But the scouts nearly gasped when Tuxedo Mask drew out his rainbow crystals._

"_As a sign of good faith," he smiled._

_Sailor Moon closed the gap and took the crystals from his hand. _

"_Thank you," she smiled back._

_She then extended her free hand which he shook._

"_Welcome on board."_

"_Until next time," he bowed before disappearing in a flash._

_Sailor Moon then went back to the scouts._

"_I gotta admit, I wasn't expecting that," said Jupiter._

"_Me neither," responded Venus._

"_Mercury, can you scan the crystals to see that they're not bogus. I'm still not ready to trust him just yet."_

"_Mars…" sighed Sailor Moon._

"_Now Sailor Moon it's for your own good," intervened Luna._

"_Yeah, she's right," continued Artemis._

_Mercury scanned the crystals and after a minute the results came up._

"T_hey're the real rainbow crystals for sure," she stated. _

_All the scouts looked somewhat shocked but Sailor Moon kept a face of confidence._

"_You see. Just because we have yet to know him better, doesn't mean he's our enemy."_

"_Perhaps, but we still need to be cautious, just in case. Too much is at stake," Mars warned_

"_Agreed," Luna added._

_Sailor moon sighed in annoyance but was glad to see that the rest of the scouts appeared to warming to the idea of a new ally. And with some time she was sure the rest of the group would come around._

"_Well, I think it's time I went home. This battle has let me exhausted and I wanna be home before dinner. See ya!"_

"_Do you want any of us to come with you?" asked Jupiter._

"_No it's fine. I'll call if anything happens. Come on Luna."_

_And with that the duo took off._

"_So what do you think guys?" asked the now de-transformed Raye._

"_I understand the need to be cautious Raye, but I think we should give him a chance," said Amy._

"_Yeah, I mean, what have we got to lose?" added Lita._

"_That's what scares me," the raven haired girl whispered._

…_.._

_By the time Serena arrived home it was beginning to get dark. She felt exhaustion overwhelming her and once dinner had been eaten she decided to call it an early night. When she got to her room Luna was nowhere to be found. She assumed she was out for the night and flopped onto the bed. Within minutes she slipped into slumber. _

_About an hour later in the night a dark figure pushed open her window and slipped into her room. Silently the figure walked over to the sleeping blonde and kneeled at her bed side. It reached out a hand to tuck some hair out of her face before delicately kissing her lips. The contact however was enough to wake the girl. In the night she could only make out a shadow in her room. She opened her mouth to scream when a hand swept over her mouth and a familiar voice hushed loudly._

"_Shh…it's me."_

"D_arien? What are you doing in my room at this hour?"_

"_It's only 7:30."_

"_Oh."_

"_Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I meant to come sooner but Raye had tailed you and was outside your house for another hour."_

"_Oh Raye… I knew she and Luna would be the hardest to convince."_

"_But I think we made good progress today. How are you after the battle?"_

"_I feel tired enough to become Sleeping Beauty."_

"_Then allow me to wake you."_

_He then leaded down and claimed her lips in a quick kiss._

"_Thank you," Serena giggled quietly._

_A loud sneeze from down stairs brought the blonde to her senses._

"_Please, you must go," she spoke sadly, "if my parents find you here all hell will break loose."_

_Darien sighed in defeat and proceeded to the window. He was about to leap out when a hand caught his to turn him around. In a flash, warm lips met his in a quick but passionate kiss that caught him by surprise and left him speechless. _

"_See you soon," the blonde smiled._

"_Until next time, my lady of the moonlight."_

_Darien bowed to kiss her hand before sailing away into the night. Serena stood at the window for a moment sighing with awe before returning to bed and dreaming of her tuxedoed knight. _

…

_And so the days had passed, some were uneventful, others involved battles. Most of them were easy enough and Sailor Moon required no rescuing. But as soon as she did, Tuxedo Mask was always around. A few friendly words were exchanged afterwards before the allies parted ways. And the bonds of trust began to form. But while Mars was too coming around, Luna maintained caution around the man. She couldn't help noticing that the head scout and the guy were being just a little too friendly with each other._

_There was battle where a youma had punched Tuxedo Mask in the gut and had aimed an attack at the man. Sailor Moon was able to deflect it with her tiara and then defeat it moments later. He thanked her by placing a kiss on her hand. But despite her suspicions the guardian allowed his presence all the same. _

_End Flashback_

…_._

A gush of wind brought Serena out of her daze and she decided to take a walk. Once again, while the weather was warm and balmy, grey clouds that threatened rain circled above. Serena passed children playing their games and couples sitting together on the grass. The once peaceful expression on her face slipped just a little. Darien and her had made plans to go on a picnic today (as a late Valentines date due to a youma interupting the last) but after the following events of the most recent battle they hadn't had enough time to make it a proper outing so the couple decided to postpone it. Her anxiety grew as she thought back to two days ago.

…..

_Flashback_

_After another successful battle the topic that Sailor Moon had anticipated and dreaded was finally brought up…secret identities._

_She couldn't remember exactly how it was brought up. The only details that hadn't escaped her mind were that Tuxedo Mask was about to take off after another victory, when Luna told him to stay and a brief discussion occurred which lead to the talk of identities. Sailor Moon nearly froze in shock for she didn't think such talk would happen this soon. After some negotiating it was decided. All the comrades would meet inside the newly opened theme park just after closing time, 7:00pm, in two days' time. They then would all then reveal their true selves simultaneously and take things from there._

_After that the group disbanded. Serena and Darien were out of contact nearly the whole time for the scouts firmed instructed she attend numerous and lengthy meetings to discuss and prepare them themselves for all possible outcomes. By the time all was said and done it was late day before the big meeting of the next night. The moment Serena got home she called Darien and told him all that the scouts had discussed._

"_Well, they're certainly prepared."_

"_Yes, I know that they want to trust you, but-"_

"_Shh Serena. It's ok. I understand their reasons. I'd do the same thing in their place."_

"_I think we need to talk about what we're going to do as well."_

"_Right."_

_And so the next few hours were filled with debate on how to counter each of the scouts' schemes. By the time they were finished Serena felt exhaustion overwhelming her._

"_Is that it? Have we forgotten anything?" she yawned._

"_No, I think that's all."_

"_I hope it works out."_

"_Me too. Now get some rest. You'll be needing it tomorrow."_

"_Alright. Night. I love you."_

"_Love you too."_

_Serena hung up the phone and fell into a sleep filled with dreams of every possible outcome one could imagine. _

…_._

A few drops of rain brought the girl back to reality. She looked at her watch to find time was slipping away. Her school was starting late today due to a large teachers meeting, so she had the morning off. And while she woke up at a late hour, she still had a lot of time to spare. So that caused her to take a good walk here in the park to settle her nerves. She took off down the pathway and swore that the universe must be against her if she was late today of all days.

With a few minutes to spare she made it.

But she was barely able to concentrate (or more so than normal). With all that had happened, was going to happen, her mind was running a mile a minute. Molly noticed and tried to talk to her about it but the blonde just shrugged it off and said she was fine. When Serena got home she sat on the bed and just stared at the clock, watching the minutes tick by. But after 15 long minutes she grew bored and decided to grab a snack and watch some tv to distract herself. It only helped a little. By the time her favourite shows were over it was only 5:45pm. Serena decided to talk to Luna or she felt she'd explode with nerves. But after searching the entire house the guardian was nowhere to be seen. Serena decided to try the communicator, which was received at once.

"Serena?"

"Hey Luna."

"What's wrong? Are you in danger?"

"No no. I was just wondering where you were."

"Just out to stretch my legs. We cats don't enjoy being cooped up you know."

"I know."

"Also. I'm a far way out so it looks like I'll have to meet you at the park."

"Oh, ok Luna."

"See you then bye."

"No wait! Luna-" but the line had already gone dead.

She tried calling again but it appeared that Luna was either out of range or in an area that interrupted reception. Signing in defeat she plunked on the bed and proceeded to stare at the clock. It always seemed as though time slowed down when she watched the hands move. But after another 15 minutes creeping by she was called for dinner. She ate slowly and barely talked. Her parents noticed her strange eating habits immediately and asked if she was feeling ill. Using the opportunity she excused herself, saying she was unwell and would be going to bed early. She knew that she parents wouldn't disturb her then. Once inside her room she locked it before looking at her clock again. It read 6:20. She sigh in exasperation. It would be another 20 minutes before she's have to leave. To help the time pass she sat down and read a comic book for a few minutes. She looked at the clock again…6:30. In frustration she tossed the book down and did the same to herself on the bed and closed her eyes, thinking a 10 minute nap would help.

No sooner did her eyes flicker shut did a light tapping sound form at her window. She cautiously made her way over but the moment she saw the familiar face did her face beam and her hands flung the window open. Tuxedo Mask had barely stepped into the room when the blonde torpedo launch at him, nearly knocking the two to the ground.

"Whoa there. Are you ok Sere?"

"Just nervous."

"Yeah, I thought so."

"How?"

"A_ feeling"_

"Oh, right."

"So I thought I'd come over and see if I could help you to relax."

He then wrapped his arms and cloak around the blue eyed girl, enveloping her in warmth and the light scent of roses. Slowly she felt her tension ease as he stroked her long golden hair. They stayed like that until Darien noticed that the clock read 6:40. He pulled back to whispered in her ear.

"Come on, let's go."

And before she knew it Serena was scooped up bridal style and the two jumped out the window. She gasped at the sudden action but quickly adjusted to her situation. On other nights she would be drooling on the romanticism of being carried by the man she loved from roof top to roof top under a starry sky. But not tonight. At leastshe felt calmer now.

They reached the ally of a building when he set her down. It would be too suspicious if they arrived together, even if all was meant to be revealed tonight.

Serena transformed before quickly kissing Tuxedo Mask on the cheek.

"See you soon," she whispered before disappearing around the corner and into the theme park's entrance.

But all the planning and recent dreams didn't prepare her for what was to come.

...

Ps. I've gone back and done some little bits of edit so some parts may be more understandable.


End file.
